EL REBELDE QUE SE SIENTA A MI LADO
by GuerreraSayajin7
Summary: Milk Mao, una chica a la que solo le preocupan sus estudios y sus planes para el futuro; y un chico llamado Goku Son, que está sentado al lado de ella en clase, pero que no asiste a la escuela debido a una pelea en el primer día de clases. Este es el inicio de una extraña amistad y romance que florecen entre una fría y calculadora chica y un problemático e inocente chico.
1. PRELUDIO

**EL REBELDE QUE SE SIENTA A MI LADO**

 **MARCO LEGAL:  
** Quisiera aclarar que los personajes que aparecerán en el transcurso de la narración pertenecen 100% a Akira Toriyama, al igual que su magnífica obra, DB, DBZ. A sí mismo, esta historia está basada en un excelente anime escrito e ilustrado por Robico.

 **PRELUDIO**

 **Mao Milk:**

Es la protagonista femenina de la historia. Es una estudiante destacada, que sólo está interesada en estudiar y obtener las mejores calificaciones en la clase. A medida que se va relacionando con Son Goku, su perspectiva de la vida cambia, comenzando a experimentar cosas fuera del estudio y sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido.

 **Son Goku:**

Es el protagonista masculino. Él es un estudiante de secundaria que se sienta junto a Milk en clase. A pesar de ser un creador de problemas, es un chico apasionado que ayuda a los demás y tiene un excelente talento para alcanzar notas altas prácticamente sin esfuerzos. Sus aptitudes para el estudio son debido a que cuando faltó los 3 años de secundaria y estando tan aburrido estudió todo el contenido de secundaria y preparatoria aprendiendo todo. No le gusta ir a la escuela porque la mayoría de la gente lo ve como una amenaza y le tienen miedo, haciendo que se sienta incapaz de hacer amigos de verdad. Después de conocer a Milk, él la toma como su primera verdadera amiga y comienza a asistir a la escuela, enamorándose de ella en el proceso.

 **Briefs Bulma:**

Estudiante de la misma clase que los dos protagonistas. Se caracteriza por obtener constantemente malas calificaciones y no tener amigos fuera de la Internet. Tiene sobre todo una vida con sus amigos online debido a que en el pasado fue intimidada y marginada por sus compañeras de clase debido a su popularidad entre los chicos. A medida que interactúa con Goku y Milk, forman una gran amistad que atesora mucho.

 **Sayan Vegeta:**

Tiene 18 años y siempre tiene una actitud orgullosa, por lo general, nunca abandona su ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, en el fondo llega a ser una persona amable y confiable. Es atlético, hermético y misterioso. Estudió en la misma escuela secundaria que Goku aunque este no se acuerde. Tiene muy buena relación de amistad con Bulma, aunque luego esto se convertirá en algo más.

 **Paragus Broly:**

Amigo de Goku. Es un muchacho que se ve bastante reservado y serio, pertenece a la misma preparatoria. Luego de una serie de acontecimientos, él llega a tener sentimientos de amor por Milk y eso le traerá problemas con Goku y los distanciará bastante.

 **Son Radiz:**

Hermano mayor de Goku. Cuando eran pequeños solían llevarse bien, pero a medida que fueron creciendo su relación se fue desgastando poco a poco hasta llegar al punto de ser odiado por Goku. Es bastante misterioso y afirma odiar a su hermano, diciéndole que preferiría que él no existiera. De apariencia, es muy parecido a Goku, pero tiene el cabello más largo y desordenado y es un poco más alto.


	2. AMIGOS

**CAPITULO 1: AMIGOS**

Dentro de un aula vacía, se encontraba una mujer sentada en el último asiento junto a la ventana. Era una linda joven su cabello negro, muy negro, brilloso y sedoso hacia que su blanca piel se notase más y también sus ojos color azabache adornados con unas largas pestañas. Sin embargo, ningún chico se daba cuenta de su belleza, para ellos era una chica común y corriente, ya que ellos querían ver mujeres de ojos azules, verdes, morados, y demás cualidades extravagantes, reflejando todas sus tendencias superficiales. Aunque el hermoso paisaje del atardecer se hizo presente, la chica continuaba concentrada en sus libros. Su carnet estudiantil (sobre el escritorio) revelaba su identidad. Su nombre era Mao Milk, alumna de primer grado en la Secundaria Orange Star.

Después de unos minutos, deja escapar un suave suspiro y mira el asiento vacío a su derecha. –Me siento al lado de Son-kun, quien no ha venido ni una sola vez a clases después de haber derramado sangre el primer día…-menciono antes de enfocarse nuevamente en su lectura tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, su memoria le recordó aquella escena.

-.-.-.-.-.- _Flashback_ -.-.-.-.-.-

En el patio trasero de la escuela, se podía observar un gran número de estudiantes aglomerados entre sí. Movida por la curiosidad, una solitaria pelinegra que sostenía entre sus manos un par de pesados libros, se acerco desviándose de su objetivo principal, el cual era la biblioteca.

-Pobre, ¿Sera posible que venga Son Goku a salvarlo? Normalmente aparece en momentos como este…-

-Escuche que estaba riéndose y cubierto en sangre…-murmuro una de las espectadoras.- Dicen que se junta con gente aterradora.-

-Puede romper concreto con una patada de karate de lado…-añadio un chico entre la multitud.

A medida que avanzaba, Milk continúo escuchando diversos comentarios acerca de su aparente compañero de clase. Pero al llegar precisamente frente a los responsables de aquel conflicto, pudo apreciar a un grupo de maleantes o como ella solía llamar: "Rebeldes SIN Causa", sosteniendo bruscamente a un clavo y pequeño sujeto, que sangraba por la nariz y contenía múltiples contusiones alrededor de su cuerpo.

Ella frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños ante la injusticia que presenciaba. Era evidente la desventaja que tenia la víctima. Por un instante miro a su alrededor.- _Nadie hace algo para ayudarlo, ni si quiera sus supuestos amigos… Definitivamente, nadie sabe ser un ami…_ \- su reflexión fue interrumpida por un grito ensordecedor. Sorprendida, ensancho los ojos al ver a una figura muy particular golpear a todos los estudiantes que abusaban de su fuerza.

Desde esa eventualidad, Son Goku es el tema del momento como "El Monstruo del primer año". Puso en el hospital a un alumno superior y aun se puede encontrar evidencia contundente de… la violación en la escena del crimen.

-.-.-.-.-.- _Fin_ _Flashback_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sin embargo, nada de eso me importa…-mascullo con aburrimiento.- Podría usar cualquier guía de estudios…-dijo para sí misma.- _Necesito lograr mi sueño, por ello debo estar completamente enfocada en calculo por el momento… No tengo tiempo para prestarle atención a otras personas o cosas-_

-¡Milk-san!-llamo con una sonrisa una mujer.

-Maestra, Lunch…-

-Necesito de tu ayuda, Milk-san…-pidió la peliazul juntando las manos.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lentamente y sosteniendo un sobre que contenía algunos papeles, una aplicada estudiante se traslada por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso de un edificio situado en el centro de la ciudad. Al llegar frente a su destino, la puerta de cristal se abre automáticamente. La chica miro con detalle cada centímetro del piso, deduciendo al ver varios videojuegos que aquel sitio era una zona de entretenimiento.

-Disculpe-hablo dando algunos pasos hacia la recepción, captando la atención de un hombre de alrededor 26 años quien leía una revista de comics.- Mi nombre es Milk, ¿Se encuentra Son Goku?-pregunto con sutileza.

-¿Goku?-articulo después de sacar un cigarrillo de su boca.- Bueno, él esta…-no logro continuar, pues un doloroso quejido se escucho por la sala.

-¡Mario murió por tu culpa!-sentencio un joven de cabellera alborotada.

-¡Goku! ¡Te dije que te controlaras aquí!-reclamo el sujeto del vestíbulo.

Los ojos de la recién llegada miraron con terror al adolescente que se acercaba molesto. ¿Quién demonios podía arrojar a una persona contra la pared a causa de la muerte de un personaje de video juego? Se pregunto internamente.

-¡Pero Yamcha! Él…-intento defenderse señalando la maquina que mostraba en su pantalla "Game Over".

-No puedes culpar a nadie por la muerte de Súper Mario, solamente te falto habilidad…-asevero el adulto con una gota de sudor al costado de su cabeza.-De todas formas, mira… tienes una invitada-

-¿Eh?-emitió el distraído individuo quien apenas empezó a notar la presencia de alguien más. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente por unos segundos antes de que él reaccionara inesperadamente, pues corrió rápidamente y se arrojo por la ventana. Ella se alarmo al escuchar el crujido de varias cosas, volvió a mirar al hombre con el que había hablado inicialmente y al ver que no estaba preocupado, se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, aquí tiene-manifestó indicando el sobre que traía consigo.- Me pidieron que dejara esto…-

-Gracias por venir hasta aquí-aseguro con una sonrisa.

Seguidamente, Milk se marcho de aquel lugar. Camino tranquilamente por la calle, cuando de pronto de un arbusto cercano sale Goku, balanceándose sobre ella hasta dejarla en el suelo. El movimiento fue tan rápido, que incluso ella no logro reaccionar.

-¡Oye! ¿Eres un espía de la escuela?-interrogo el individuo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eh?-pronuncio sorprendida mirando con miedo al sujeto sobre ella.

-¡No te hagas la tonta!-amenazó con molestia.

-¡Ay! ¡Eso duele!-exclamo al sentir una fuerte presión en las muñecas.- ¡Idiota! ¡Solo vine a dejar unos folletos!-

-¿Folletos?-pregunto saliendo de su posición para sentarse en el suelo. La pelinegra aprovecho la distracción e intento tomar distancia de él.- Sera mejor que no me estés mintiendo… Pensé que me ibas a decir que fuera a la escuela, como esa profesora- confeso mirando a otro lado.- ¡Oye!-vocifero a la chica al verla como trataba de escabullirse, temerosa gira su cabeza para verlo.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-M-Mao Milk-tartamudeo.

-Oh… ¿Milk?-la nombrada dio la vuelta y se encontró con un joven totalmente diferente, puesto que ahora parecía tímido, desviaba la mirada y rascaba su mejilla con el dedo índice.-¿E-Entonces es como cuando alguien se enferma y… un amigo le trae la tarea?-termino con un leve sonrojo.-¡Oh, puedes llamarme Goku! ¡Ya que somos amigos!-indico alegremente.

 _-¡¿QUÉ?!-_ grito mentalmente ante la imprevista transformación, así que sin más decidió abandonar ese lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

-¡Nos vemos luego, Milk!-despidió con una gran sonrisa mientras agitaba su mano con entusiasmo.

Incomprensible. Perturbador. Fueron los dos términos que la hermética joven utilizo para describir la primera impresión que tuvo acerca de aquel enigmático chico.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Pague, Lunch-sensei…-expuso la pelinegra con voz tediosa mientras exhibía un recibo con valor de 3,800 Yenes.-Prometió comprarme una guía de estudio si le hacia un mandado.-

-¡Gracias, Milk-san!-expreso alegremente la adulta recibiendo el papel.-No sabía qué hacer porque se rehusaba a verme.-suspiro.- ¿Cómo te fue?-curioseo con una sonrisa expectante.

-Dijo que soy su amiga-comunico cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué? ¡Increíble!-celebro emocionada.- ¿En ese caso, crees que puedes persuadirlo para que venga a la escuela?-

-¿Persuadirlo?-

-Veras, la suspensión de Son Goku ya ha sido levantada…-explico dejando la factura sobre su escritorio.-Se dejo llevar un poco, supongo… Pero los alumnos superiores tuvieron la culpa. Cuando sucedió, lo suspendieron sin discusión, así que no confía más en la escuela… Tendría problemas para dormir si renuncia a la escuela como resultado de eso-hizo una pequeña pausa.- Así que persuádelo para que regrese, ¿De acuerdo, Milk-san?-sugirió con una sonrisa, aunque más bien parecía una súplica.

-Me rehusó…-contesto fingiendo una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡¿Por qué?!-se escucho por toda la institución.- ¡Necesito de tu ayuda!-admitió sosteniéndola de los hombros para que se detuviera, sin embargo, la chica estaba dispuesta a salir victoriosa de la sala de maestros.- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que vaya a persuadirlo?!-

-Sin lugar a dudas, ¡Me mantendré alejada de ese tipo!-declaro con determinación dejando atrás a la mujer deprimida.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

La jornada escolar había terminado y todos los alumnos salieron dispuestos a llegar a sus casas. Milk no era la excepción, quería llegar pronto pero a diferencia de otros de sus compañeros, ella pretendía continuar con sus estudios. Tan aplicada era, que aun caminando seguía leyendo su libreta de apuntes. Al pasar por un callejón, una fuerte manos le cubrió la boca y la arrastró en la penumbra del pasadizo.

-¡No te muevas!-ordeno una voz que le pareció levemente familiar.- Si te asomas te violaré.-ella asiente con insistencia.- ¡Bien!-dijo soltándola.

-Son-kun…-mascullo asombrada.

-Sígueme-le indico antes de ocultarse debajo de una caja de cartón y arrastrarse con ella.

Después de caminar varios minutos, llegaron a un espacio verde que estaba cerca a la rivera de un riachuelo. Asustada de que le hiciera algo, decidió romper el silencio que los había acompañado durante todo el trayecto.- Eh…-apretó un poco la manija de su maletín.- ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?-

-Encontré un perro callejero en el camino…-revelo unos cuantos pasos delante de ella.-Así que lo escondí aquí-

-¿Un perro?-interpelo con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?-

-Veras… No soy muy aficionada a los perros… De hecho, no me gustan los animales en general.-conto mirando el suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.- _Flashback_ -.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sensei!-lloraban algunos niños al ver a la mascota de la clase inerte sobre el escritorio.- ¡Se murió el Señor Conejo!-

-Sí, parece que comió algo en mal estado… -especulo la maestra.

-Ustedes debieron ser los culpables… los vi a las tres delante de la jaula del conejo.-anuncio uno de los infantes señalando a las implicadas. Dos niñas nerviosas, se miraron entre sí y luego se enfocaron en una pequeña que estaba leyendo cerca de ellas.

-Milk-san fue… Estaba comiendo algo, así que intento alimentarlo-mintió una.

-Le dijimos que no lo hiciera, pero lo hizo de todas maneras.-agrego la otra.

-N-No fui yo…-objeto estupefacta desviando su atención del libro.-Yo no he hecho… nada-

-¡Mao!-nombro la profesora con un ápice de enojo.

-¿Todos… por qué…?-se pregunto herida por la traición de sus supuestos amigos, ya que ninguno a pesar de saber la verdad quería decirla. Sin poderlo evitar, las lagrimas se fueron acumulando en el borde de sus bellos y grandes ojos negros.

La maestra movida a misericordia y al analizar que quizás ella no lo hizo con intención, dejo pasar el asunto.-Bueno, el Señor Conejo vivió una vida feliz, ya que tuvo muchos amigos…-trato de consolar a los que continuaban llorando.

Abatida, la pelinegra de tan solo 7 años guardo sus pertenecías y puso su mochila sobre los hombros. -¡Sensei!-llamo con la mirada baja.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Mao-san?-pregunto la única adulta dentro del recinto.

-Y-Yo…-pronuncio con aflicción.- ¿Necesito hacer mi tarea, puedo irme a casa?-

-.-.-.-.-.- _Fin_ _Flashback_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _Después de eso, mis compañeros de clase comenzaron a llamarme "Hielo Seco" ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? No estaba conmovida por el Señor Conejo, aunque no puedo negar que la tristeza se apodero de mi al creer que solía tener amigos…-_ pensó al recordar.

-¡Oh, ahí está!-celebro el chico mientras corría a acariciar al animal. Al llegar y observarlo, Milk pudo notar que no se trataba de un perro callejero, ya que tenía un collar puesto. -¿Estabas cansado de esperar?-cuestiono con ternura al pastor alemán que tenía en frente.- ¡Tu aliento apesta!-opino con gracia.

-¡PROBABLEMENTE NO ESTÁ EXTRAVIADO, IDIOTA!-Grito la chica con impaciencia. Después de que la joven se las hubo arreglado para regresar el perro a su dueño, ambos fueron a una cafetería.

 _-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-_ se interrogo mirando con atención la rosquilla que sostenía con sus manos, mientras el hombre frente a ella bebía de una malteada.- _Espera…_ -miro de reojo a su derecha _.- ¿Quiénes son estos tipos?_ _¡Más rebeldes sin causa! ¡Genial!_ -no le prestó importancia hasta que uno de ellos se acerco.

-Oye, Goku…-manifestó un chico de su edad, alto de cabello largo y considerado seguramente por la mayoría de mujeres, como muy atractivo.

-¿Qué tal, Broly?-saludo con felicidad.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto con una sonrisa de lado mirando a la chica, aunque ella parecía encontrar más interés en su comida.

-Mi amiga Milk-

-¿Amiga? Eh… -expuso con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Goku, podrías prestarme dinero?-pregunto el que recibía el Nombre de Tora (Un alto y musculoso soldado del Escuadrón Bardock, fue asesinado por Dodoria.)

-¿Otra vez?-contesto admirado. Esto desconcertó ciertamente a su acompañante.

-Cometí un error y me quitaron la mesada-Goku lo observa con seriedad y detenimiento.- ¿Vamos, no somos amigos?-al escuchar las últimas palabras, su semblante cambio a uno lleno de alegría y timidez.

- _Este tipo es un idiota…-_ reflexiono la pelinegra dándole una mordida a su bocadillo mientras el de cabellos alborotados le entregaba su dinero al otro. Antes de que aquel grupo se marchara, su líder clavo la mirada en ella.

-¿Entonces, como es?-cuestiono Goku.

-¿Eh?-emitió distraída, pero dejo escapar un grito ahogado cuando él se levanta velozmente y golpea su puño sobre la mesa.

-¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Se que fuiste a la escuela hoy!-afirmo exaltado.

-¿A-A que te refieres?-

-¿F-Fue divertido?-continúo con más tranquilidad y se sentó nuevamente. -¿E-Entonces, es cómo… pasar el rato con una amiga después de la escuela, eh?-añadio con sonrojo mirando con una sonrisa el recipiente de su malteada.

-¿Son-kun, estás diciendo que… quieres ir a la escuela?-ante esto, él tembló al ser descubierto.-Si quieres saber cómo es, solo tienes que ir.- aconsejo.

-Tengo miedo…-reconoció.- Por alguna razón todos me tienen miedo, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que comiencen a evitarme, por eso no quiero ir a la escuela…-conto con melancolía, pero su estado de ánimo cambio.- Pero eres la primera persona que vino a mi casa…-anuncio con una sonrisa.- y esos tipos eran las primeras personas que se juntaban conmigo sin actuar asustados, así que no necesito ir a la escuela ahora…-

-Eres el único que lo ve así-contradijo después de dar unos cuantos sorbos a su refresco.

-¿Eh?-

-Los verdaderos amigos no te usarían por tu dinero, no tengo amigos, así que no soy una experta, pero prefiero no tenerlos que tener amigos como ellos…-argumento con sinceridad, ganándose una fría mirada por parte de él. De repente, siente como un liquido pegajoso cae sobre su cabeza.- ¡AAH!- emitió después de que Goku arrojo el contenido del vaso desechable sobre ella.

-Eres una mala persona…-dijo saliendo del establecimiento.

 _-¡Idiota! ¿Cómo se atreve a derramar la malteada sobre mí?-_ eufórica e indignada, toma en sus manos su bebida y tan rápido como pudo corrió hacia la salida, arrojándole también su refresco a Goku. Respiro agitada y al verlo girarse con una vena hinchada, huyo de la escena. _-¡Qué tipo más grosero! Solo estaba diciendo lo que los hechos indican, ¿Por qué esta tan enojado?-_ analizo mientras se apresuraba a su casa.

 _Al día siguiente…_

-¡Me voy!-aviso saliendo de casa lista para emprender otro día.

-¡Ten cuidado, Milk!-hablo su padre, un corpulento hombre que regaba las plantas del jardín.

Solitaria y sin prisa se dirigió a la escuela. En la entrada de la institución, escucho a sus espaldas murmuros casi inaudibles acerca de ella. Así que como era de costumbre, los ignoro, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a que se refirieran a ella como: "Hielo seco" "La fantasma" "La sabelotodo". Al guardar sus cosas en el casillero, un pequeño grupo de chicas liderado por Marón se acerca a ella.

-¡Mao! He escuchado que nunca has tenido un novio antes…-se burlaron al ver el rostro inexpresivo de la pelinegra. -¿Me estas ignorando?-cuestiono al ver como se alejaba.

\- Supongo que la pregunta era demasiado intrusiva-comento una pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona.

-Vamos, todas sabemos que ya tienes 16 años…-rieron entre ellas.

 _-La verdad es, que no he tenido amigos en 16 años…-_ dijo para sus adentros mientras abría su libro de historia y leía al caminar. – _Es lo mismo cada año… Solo algunas veces cuando estaba en un grupo, que yo podría convenientemente llamar "Amigos", me di cuenta: solo saldrás herida, si tienes amigos… y eso es algo que no necesito.-_ descargo su maletín a un costado de su asiento. –Solo necesito, quiero y debo centrarme en mi estudios…-se impuso en el momento de sentarse. Luego se fijo en la silla vacía a su lado y negó con la cabeza _.- ¡Que tonto es!-_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Ayer fue sorprendente!-aseguro Tora en compañía de Broly.-Di mi mejor esfuerzo para estar atractivo, porque esas chicas de Seino tienden a ser bonitas y tienen grandes pechos, pero todas están interesadas en ti-

-¿De verdad?-formulo sin prestar atención al momento de andar por el pasillo.

-¡No actúes como si no te hubieras dado cuenta! Ciertamente las más bonitas tenían sus ojos puestos en ti.-llevo su mano a la barbilla tratando de parecer pensativo.-No menosprecies mis habilidades de observación.-

-Pues, lo siento…-

-Así que, ¿Le diste tu numero?-negó con la cabeza.- ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-grito conmocionado.- ¡¿En serio, POR QUÉ?!-

-¿Qué quieres decir? No tengo porque darle mi número…-

-Una chica tan bonita, y realmente parecía que quería tu número-recalco cruzándose de brazos.- ¡Qué desperdicio!-

-¿En serio? Ella era como cualquier otra chica para mí-declaro con sinceridad.

-Hmm… como se esperaba del chico más popular de nuestra escuela, "No me importa, trato a todos por igual: Paragus Broly"-

-¿Estas siendo sarcástico?-interrogo con el ceño fruncido.

-N-No…- se apresuro a decir agitando las manos en el proceso.- ¿Crees honestamente que todas las chicas son iguales?-

-No, es más bien que no puedo entender lo que las hace tan especiales…-fue interrumpido por un grito detrás de ellos.

-¡Broly!-llamo Fasha corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo.- ¡Buenos días!-

El otro sujeto, al ver correr a la chica extendió sus brazos.- ¡Mi querida Fasha!- pero lastimosamente ella se fijo en su compañero. Así que decepcionado se volteo para mirarlos.

-Broly, ¿En dónde estabas anoche? Te llame pero no respondías…-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…-contesto con aburrimiento. ¿Acaso todas las mujeres son tan fastidiosas y entrometidas?

-Bueno, hasta luego…-se despidió la mujer de pelo corto, restándole importancia a aquella actitud que tanto le atraía.

-¿Estas intentando llevarte a Fasha lejos de mi?-recrimino como si se tratase de un niño.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Ella es mi ángel!-exclamo con seguridad.- Simplemente piensa en sus "Curvas"-se sonrojo al fantasear con ella.

-¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa?-

-¡Ni pensarlo! No es solo eso…-hizo una pequeña pausa mostrándose inseguro de divulgar sus sentimientos.-Ella es...-dio un par de pasos atrás y tropezó con alguien.- Lo siento, lo siento…-se disculpo con la chica que se encontraba en el suelo junto con un libro de historia. Ella gira su cabeza y le lanza la mirada más gélida que puede existir.-Bueno, no lo hice con intención…-revelo intimidado. Sin más, la joven se levanta en silencio y se marcha. -¡Que bicho raro! ¿Quién será esa?-

-¿No La reconoces?-pregunta incrédulo.- Creo que su nombre es Milk, estaba ayer con Goku en la cafetería del centro…-

-Definitivamente se ve del tipo de chica que no se puede tratar, es increíble que ni ayer ni hoy hayamos oído una palabra por parte de ella… Que mujer más distante y fea…-opino con disgusto, pero luego se asombro al ver a Broly sonreír mientras miraba el sitio por donde la chica se había ido.

-Es… interesante…-mascullo casi en silencio.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Milk-san!-menciono Lunch acercándose a su alumna cuando entro en su salón.- ¿Le pediste que viniera a la escuela?-

-No-respondió taciturna.

-Ya veo…-suspiro la peliazul.-Se niega a contestar mis llamadas… Como están las cosas, es probable que lo expulsen-recito saliendo del lugar, dejando a la pelinegra sumergida en sus pensamientos.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _-No me explico, por qué estoy haciendo esto….-_ este razonamiento se cruzo por su cabeza, en el momento en el que estaba frente a la puerta de cristal, que automáticamente se abrió para ella. Avanzo desconociendo lo que el motivo por el cual volvió.

-¡Bienvenida!-saludo el hombre de cicatriz en el rostro.- Goku no está- le comunico encendiendo un cigarrillo en su boca.

-Oh, no… y-yo-formulo fingiendo desinterés.- ¿Podría decir a Son-kun que será expulsado… si sigue faltando a clase?-

El sujeto se fijo detalladamente y vio algo de preocupación en la chica. Así que tan pronto como ella se despidió dispuesta marcharse, Él la detuvo.-Espera, ¿Quieres hacerlo?-le sugirió señalando algunas maquinas de juego.

 _Una hora después…_

-¡NO PUEDO PEGARLE A NINGUNA PELOTA!-se quejo la pelinegra algo cansada de intentar batear las continuas bolas de beisbol que le lanzaba la máquina de bateo. -¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?-se cuestiono apretando con más fuerza el objeto de madera.-No debí venir.-mascullo preparándose para el siguiente lanzamiento.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con Goku?-al escuchar el nombre de su compañero en esa oración, la mujer se distrajo dejando pasar la bola que venía. –Dejo de darme dinero-continuo.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso importa?-se escucho la voz de Broly preguntar a lo lejos.- No es como si no tuvieras o algo así.-

-Pero es aburrido…-afirmo Tora sentándose en uno de los sillones.- No tiene sentido molestarlo mas…-

 _-¿Ves? Te lo dije… Y aun así se sintió ofendido…-_ pensó Milk. Sin embargo, al confirmar sus sospechas se produjo dentro de ella una amarga sensación.- ¡IDIOTA!-grito golpeando por fin una de las pelotas. Sonrió para sus adentros al conseguir un "Home Run". Dispuesta a irse, se gira para recoger sus cosas, pero fue grande su asombro al encontrarse a Goku sentado a unos cuantos metros. Se fijo en su rostro y pudo ver la aflicción en él. – _Oh… Entonces de verdad tienes sentimientos…-_ sin decir alguna palabra, dejo el bate de lado y tomo en sus manos su maletín. Antes de salir, lo volvió a mirar y aun él permanecía con la mirada perdida. - _No es que me importe…-_ recalco internamente cerrando detrás de ella la puerta de la pequeña sala de Beisbol. - _Me pasa algo hoy…-_

-El perro fue secuestrado-hablo Turles junto con sus amigos.

-¿En serio?-rio Nappa un poco escéptico.

-Sí, el collar debió indicarle que no estaba extraviado…-confirmo realizando diversos gestos que acompañaran lo que narraba. El pequeño grupo de cuatro personas, dejo de reír al contemplar frente a ellos a Milk.

-Si, en serio… Definitivamente algo me pasa-musito la joven con prudencia.

-¿Qué quieres?-interpelo Tora con arrogancia al reconocerla.

\- ¿Oh, ella no es… la chica que estaba con Goku?-dudo Turles dando unos pasos hacia ella para verla con más detalle.

 _\- ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?-_ analizo sin poderse responder _.-Pero… Después de ver su mirada…-_ sus manos temblaron al igual que sus piernas al recordar el rostro abatido de Goku.- ¡S-SON-KUN PIENSA QUE USTEDES SON SUS AMIGOS! ENTONCES, SI LO CONSIDERAN UN AMIGO, DEBERIAN SER HONESTOS CON ÉL _–_ grito con la voz quebrantada.

Turles quien estaba más próximo a ella, extendió su mano e intento tocarla mientras preguntaba "¿Qué le pasa?". Milk instintivamente cierra sus ojos con fuerza, pero al no sentir ningún tipo de tacto, abrió paulatinamente sus ojos y lo que vio la sorprendió aun más, su aparente compañero de clase sostenía con fuerza la extremidad del otro sujeto.

-¡¿GO-GOKU?!-emito el hombre con algo de miedo en la voz. Sin previo aviso, lo sujeta bruscamente del cuello de la camisa y lo eleva del suelo.

-Deben irse…-sentencio con firmeza mientras le lanzaba una mirada de fuego al que sostenía con una sola mano.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Después, Goku acompaño a Milk a su casa sin decir una palabra, ambos subían la colina que conducía a la residencia Mao. Ella iba unos cuantos pasos delante de él.

-¡N-No tienes que llorar!-explico la pelinegra dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

Él con la manga de su saco (Manga larga) limpia su rostro del exceso de humedad.-No…-formulo entre sollozos.-Estaba feliz…-confiesa mientras hace un amago de sonrisa.

 _-No lo entiendo, no derrame una sola lágrima cuando eso sucedió…-_ reflexiono al recordar el incidente del Señor Conejo.- _Pero ahora… estoy a punto de quebrarme…-_ enseguida se acerco más a él y lo abrazo.- Esta bien, No pasara mucho tiempo antes de que estés rodeado de mucha gente…-susurro amablemente para él. El joven sorprendido por la calidez que sentía en aquel gesto detuvo su llanto. – _Ahora lo entiendo, eres de ese tipo de persona… aquella que acude a la ayuda de los demás…-_ pensó mientras se alejaba un poco.

-Si estás ahí, intentare ir a la escuela-dijo con leve sonrojo mirándola a los ojos.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso…-garantizo con una hermosa y brillante sonrisa que provoco un sentimiento extraño en el interior del chico.

-Mi corazón esta latiendo fuertemente…-confeso sin vergüenza.

-¿Eh?-ella retrocedió unos pasos.

-Creo que me gustas…-

-¡¿Aah?!-emitió desconcertada.- ¿T-Te refieres en forma de amigo?-

-¡De manera sexual!-confirmo acortando la distancia entre sus rostros.

-¡Espera un segundo!-grito nerviosa huyendo de su cercanía y estando a una distancia segura, según lo considero ella (15 metros) continuo hablándole.- Probablemente es como un sentimiento impreso, estas confundiendo tus propios sentimientos porque nunca antes has tenido amigos…-

-¿Eeh?-alzo una de sus cejas y ladeo la cabeza confundido. Al procesar un poco lo que había escuchado, guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.- ¿Así que cuando tenga más amigos, me creerás?-

-Supongo…-

-Bien, pero mis sentimientos no cambiaran… siempre te amaré…-ante la esta confesión, de un intenso color carmesí se tornaron las mejillas de Milk.

En la noche, antes de acostarse, la bella chica escribió en su diario: "En este hermoso día de primavera, recibí la primera declaración de amor de mi vida…"

xxxxxxxxxxx

 _Continuará…_


	3. EXTRAÑO

**NOTA:  
** Muchas gracias por los comentarios, estoy profundamente agradecida de que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer la historia que he narrado… ¡Muchas Gracias!  
Siento mucho si me apresure con Goku mostrando una actitud arrebatada con respecto al amor, pero quiero aclarar que la personalidad que adquiere este personaje en el fanfic es de alguien muy emocional, sus emociones tienden a cambiar de acuerdo a lo que siente en el momento llevándolo a actuar repentinamente… :D  
¡Muchas gracias por todo! Espero que disfruten de este capítulo como yo lo hice mientras lo escribía para ustedes.

 **CAPITULO 2: EXTRAÑO**

Al otro día, Goku se presento en la escuela. Estaba esperando en la entrada de la institución la llegada de su primera y verdadera amiga. Ella al verlo, recordó lo que le dijo el día anterior y quiso pasar inadvertida por él. Pero no le resulto.

-¡M-Milk!-llamo con voz temblorosa.- ¡Estoy tan nervioso que no puedo mover mis piernas!-divulgo en medio del estudiantado llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!-cuestiono avergonzada por todas las miradas que se posaron en ella.

 _Un Mes Más Tarde…_

-¡Milk! ¡Ayuda!-imploro un joven de cabellera alborotada en medio de la cafetería de la preparatoria.- ¡Me están robando!-aseguro. Ella al verlo se le resbalo una gota de sudor al costado de su cabeza, pues aunque Goku dijera eso, sus actos no apoyaban lo que decía; ya que era él quien sostenía del cuello de la camisa a otro chico.- ¡Me dijeron que les diera dinero!- suspiro resignada y sin emitir algún sonido continuo su camino hacia la biblioteca.- ¿Eh? ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no me ayudas? Somos amigos, ¿no?-soltó al rosado chico y camino hacia ella.- ¿A dónde vas, Milk?-

-A la biblioteca…-se limito a responder.

-Oh…-articulo mientras deshacía el nudo de la corbata de su uniforme.- Por fin ha llegado… Pero es normal-luego se quito el cinturón que traía.- ¡Listo!-grito una vez se hubiera quitado la camisa, todos los que pasaban quedaron estupefactos y más cuando de la nada, se le caen los pantalones.

-¡AAAAAH!-vocifero la pelinegra tapándose los ojos.- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!-interpelo lanzándole una serie de objetos que encontró cerca.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero Mi-chan dijiste que…-intento defenderse esquivando las cosas que se dirigían a él.

-¡NO ME LLAMES MI-CHAN!-

xxxxxxxxxxx

- _Durante el último mes, me he dado cuenta de que no hay fin para el comportamiento alocado que surge de las nociones equivocadas de Goku respecto a la escuela._ -pensó la chica recostada en la base de un frondoso árbol, mientras que el hombre en el que pensaba estaba recostado en una de las ramas de la planta.- Nada de eso me importa…-mordió el pan acaramelado que compro y tanto le gustaba. -¡AAH!-emitió asustada en el instante en el que el pelinegro dio un salto del árbol para caer frente a ella. -¡¿Desde cuándo estabas ahí?!-cuestiono sobresaltada, pues creyó que estaba sola por la tranquilidad que estaba disfrutando en aquel lugar.

-Intercambiemos móviles –dijo sin más mirándola con detalle, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

Pero hubiera sido sorpresa para muchos el haber conocido los pensamientos que se pasaron por la mente de la chica, pues ella creyó que se refería, literalmente, a cambiar su teléfono celular por el de su compañero _.- ¿Por qué debería?-_ pensó equivocadamente.- No quiero-contesto sin emoción alguna, seguidamente continuo comiendo.

-Solo quiero tu número, No tu teléfono…-ella al oírlo se sonrojo.-He visto que los amigos se dan sus números telefónicos y pueden mantener una comunicación más estrecha…-explico nervioso.

-Sigo sin querer-

-En ese caso…-agrego decepcionado, pero aun así saco de su bolsillo un pequeño papel que le ofreció a la mujer.-Toma, llámame siempre que quieras…-

-Está bien, gracias….-hablo recibiendo la hoja.

 _En el Salón de Clase…_

-¡Llévame aquí!-manifestó Goku mostrándole un folleto que tenia escrito:"Mayo- Monja Especial 20 restaurantes de monja que debes visitar".

-No-respondió sin tomarse el tiempo de considerarlo, pues su atención estaba centrada en el libro que tenía en las manos.

-¡¿Por qué no?!-reclamo jalándola con delicadeza de la manga del uniforme.- ¡Estamos hablando de monja! ¡Monja!- (Nota: Monja= Plato rebozado japonés frito).

-¡Como ya te explique, quiero estudiar después de clases!-argumento alzando la voz mientras permanecía sentada. Sin embargo, a lo largo del día el imperativo chico estuvo insistiendo, tanto que ella creía enloquecer pero aun así, no quiso dar su brazo a torcer.

 _-¡No puedo creerlo! Desde que regreso al colegio, me ha estado siguiendo, y estoy teniendo problemas para estudiar…-_ pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos con las manos en los oídos tratando de no escuchar las insistencias de su "amigo".

-¡Oh, Milk-san!-saludo Lunch con un libro entre sus brazos. -¡¿Eeh?!-se sorprendió al ver a su rebelde alumno mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué está mirando?-esgrimió con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien, no tienes que intimidarla…-tranquilizo la pelinegra tomándolo del brazo.

-¡No me gustas! ¡Vete!-añadio ferozmente.

-Deberías unírtele…-dijo su acompañante entre dientes.

-¡Detente! ¡Detente, por favor!-imploro la maestra al ver como él sujeto del cuello de la camisa a la chica. Sin embargo, ella no tuvo miedo por el contrario, le correspondió con una mirada desafiante.-S-Son-kun, se supone que a las chicas se les trata con cuidado…-recalco tratando de acercarse.- ¡Ya se! ¡Te prestare uno de mis libros favoritos! ¿De acuerdo?-sugirió apresurada entregándole lo que sostenía en sus brazos, después abandono el lugar y temerosa les grito: ¡Ahora llévense bien!

-"Ahí fue cuando puso… sus brazos alrededor de mi en un suave abrazo… y mi corazón se empezó a acelerar"-leyó una de las líneas del texto.

-Bueno… Debo continuar con mis estudios…-comunico tratando de irse, pero sintió el contacto de dos fuertes brazos que la rodearon de espalda deteniéndola, cosa que acelero los latidos de su corazón. _–Mis sentimientos no cambiaran… Siempre te amaré-_ retumbaron esas palabras por la mente de la chica y su sonrojo se hizo más evidente. Después de que ella trato de pensar, pensar y pensar en lo que él trato de decir, no hallo respuesta.

-¡Que extraño!-articulo liberándola de su agarre.- Cuando me abrazaste aquella vez sentí algo dentro de mí, pero ahora no…-dedujo con una mano en la barbilla mostrándose pensativo.- Tratar a alguien con cuidado… ¿Cómo es eso?-se pregunto mientras caminaba a su siguiente clase.

-¡Aaah! ¡¿Qué me pasa?!-se reclamo a si misma al quedar sola.

 _En Clase de Biología…_

Milk anotaba en su libre los apuntes que el profesor realizo en el tablero. Por otro lado, Goku alzo su mano interrumpiendo la interesante explicación del maestro.

-¿Qué ocurre, señor Son?-

-¡¿Qué significa tratar a alguien con cuidado?!-indago. El adulto al principio creyó que se trataba de una broma, pero al ver el semblante serio del joven, improviso su respuesta.

-Debes de ser considerado…-contesto esperando dar fin a la interrupción.

-¿Qué haces para ser considerado?-

-Debes hacer cosas amables…-

 _-Por primera vez en mi vida, me rendí en una pregunta que no pude responder…-_ analizo la pelinegra mirando por la ventana ignorando con éxito la conversación entre maestro-alumno _.- ¡¿Qué me trato de decir?!-_

 _Un par de horas después…_

La jornada escolar dio su fin, permitiendo a todos los estudiantes volver a sus casas. A excepción de dos. -Apuesto a que van a cenar o a jugar dodgeball juntos…-observo Goku en el marco de la ventana contemplando cómo se marchaban sus compañeros.-Quisiera poder hacer algo…-declaro mirando a la mujer que no se había inmutado de su asiento.-Vamos, Milk…-volvió a sugerir mostrándole el folleto.

-¡Ya dije que no iré!-impuso desviando la mirada de su libro.-Ya vienen los parciales-

-No es solo lo de monja- aclaro guardando la hoja en su bolsillo.- ¿Los amigos deben pasar el rato juntos, cierto?-hizo una pequeña pausa.- Quiero ir contigo… Nadie más me puede mirar a los ojos-

-Es porque los miras, los amenazas… o los golpeas-destaco con la visión clavada en el texto. Suspiro.-La razón es, bueno… Hubo una vez una ceremonia de apertura que fue dada para el estudiante de primer año con las mejores calificaciones…-apretó con disgusto el lápiz que tenía en las manos.

-¿Eeh?-

-Siempre he tenido las calificaciones más altas, trabaje muy duro para lograr eso… Pero esa vez, no fui yo…- cerro los ojos por un instante.- Entonces, debo redimirme durante los parciales, no tengo tiempo para perderlo en monja…-declaro con determinación, luego continuo pensando cómo resolver su problema de cálculo.

-Oh, lo estás haciendo mal…-aseguro el joven al fijarse en la agenda.- Primero encuentras las coordenadas para la intersección… y esta respuesta está mal-indico con indiferencia.-Debería ser, b=4, no b=8…-ella abrió ligeramente su boca ante la sorpresa, ¿Acaso se puede ocultar la inteligencia detrás de una apariencia estúpida?

 _-Ahora recuerdo, el estudiante del primer año… nunca apareció.-_ se esforzó por hacer memoria de ese día, hasta que consiguió recordar el nombre _.- ¡Era Son Goku!-_

-¿Eh? ¿Estás bien?-curioseo alarmado al verla con una extraña expresión.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente, la pelinegra se dirigió directamente a su casillero. Instantes después apareció un individuo de cabello alborotado.- ¡Oh! ¡Milk! ¡¿Por qué ayer te fuiste a casa sin decirme?!-reclamo con evidente molestia. Ella volteo a mirarlo y él se sorprendió al ver debajo de aquellos ojos que secretamente le gustaban mirar, dos sombras negras.

-¡Hump!-articula cerrando con agresividad la puerta metálica.

-¡¿Q-Qué pasa?!-quiso saber con ansiedad, pues ese día la noto diferente.

-Lo siento, pero hasta que terminen los parciales, eres mi enemigo… Necesito que dejes de distraerme de mis estudios-sin agregar más, le lanzó una mirada defensiva y empezó a caminar de retorno al salón.

-¿Qué hay de especial en estudiar?-apretó los puños. ¿Cómo era posible que por un tema tan insignificante ella quisiera alejarse de él? -Cada problema tiene una respuesta, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-ella se giro molesta.- Debes odiarme realmente…-susurro mirando el suelo con decepción.

Ella no pudo contestar nada, no tenia argumentos que validaran su torpe actitud, incluso llego a sentir remordimiento al fijarse en la mirada triste que tenía el hombre frente a ella. Así que para escapar de la tensión, huyo con pasos apresurados.

-¡RAYOS!-grito desesperada dándole patadas a la maya que encerraba la cancha de beisbol.- ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTOY TAN MOLESTA?!-se detuvo tratando de regular su respiración.-Debería estudiar…-suspiro y se dirigió a su salón.- Bien, a otras personas no les importa… Esa es la filosofía que siempre he seguido…-hablo para sí apretando la manija de su maletín. Se había obligado a sí misma a creer que la aparente cercanía que Goku tuvo con ella, fue una estrategia planeada con anticipación para desviarla de su estudio; sin embargo, esa misma mañana cuando lo vio, comenzó a dudar de esta teoría. Continuo pensativa, hasta que sintió que la tomaron del brazo y la arrastraron con fuerza.

 _En el Salón…_

Goku no conseguía apartar su preocupación al observar el asiento vacío de Milk. – _Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, debió de estar aquí hace mucho…_ -pensó con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Oigan!-llamo a sus compañeros que estaban hablando entre ellos en pequeños grupo.

-¿Si?-contestaron todos con miedo.

-¿Dónde está Milk?-interpelo.

-N-No lo sé…-aseguro una peliazul sentada tres puestos delante de él.- Y-Yo estaba distraída con mi aparato…-señalo el portátil sobre su escritorio.

-Oh, yo la vi hace unos segundos…-expuso Krillin mientras tomaba su asiento.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Rayos, por qué la trajiste aquí?-interrogo un sujeto alto de color verde.

-Cell, ¿No te molesta que un alumno de primer año nos golpee?-puntualizo Majin bu.

-¡Que adorable! ¿Eres de primer año?-dijeron un par de chicas que se acercaron a Milk.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-ofreció otra sosteniendo una bolsa de galletas.

 _-¿Cuándo me convertí en una mascota?…-_ suspiro resignada _.- Son los que Goku golpeo por robarle-_ detallo mirándolos con cautela, al parecer eran de grado superior.

-Siempre actúas sin pensar-esgrimió Frezeer con molestia.

-Disculpen…-Todos los presentes (Incluyendo a los que también pertenecían a esa clase) enfocaron la mirada en la chica menor, al observarla algunos de ellos se sonrojaron. Notaron sus delicadas facciones, el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo baja levemente desordenada, su educación produjo en ellos ternura y la timidez con la que hablaba la hacía parecer vulnerable, algo que cautivo a muchos.- ¿Les importa si estudio?-

-¿Eh? Adelante…-contestaron con una gota de sudor al costado de sus cabezas.

-Bien, todo ha ido mal desde que él está aquí. Solo quiero… un poco de paz y tranquilidad para estudiar-susurro comenzando a desarrollar ejercicios de cálculo.

Instantes después un sonido ensordecedor se genero al abrirse la puerta con rudeza.- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI MILK?!-vocifero un pelinegro con la mirada más desafiante que tenia.

-¡Silencio, trato de estudiar!-indico la chica mencionada sin prestar mucha atención al asunto.

-¿Eh? ¡Milk!-exclamo en completa felicidad y alivio al verla en perfectas condiciones, pero cambio de semblante al recordar rápidamente que ella había sido raptada.- ¡Bastardos!-le grito a los tres individuos que estaban cerca.- ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!-amenazo.

-Olvídalo…-dijo la mujer abandonando sus estudios para ir con él y tranquilizarlo.- Vámonos…-le sugirió tomándolo del brazo.

-¡No puedo dejarlo pasar!-asevero apartando su extremidad de ella.- ¡Pudieron hacerte daño! Ahora… Los mataré-declaro mientras su cuerpo empezó a temblar de cólera.

-Está bien… Detente-insistió en apaciguar la furia que él demostraba.

-¡Cállate!-le grito y sin más, se abalanzo contra ellos. Tanto era su impulso que paso por alto el hecho de que golpeo fuertemente con su codo el rostro de quien pretendía rescatar. Ella fue dirigida con fuerza contra la pared mientras derramaba sangre por su nariz.

-¡E-Espera! ¿Estás bien?-se preocuparon las chicas de aquel grado, quienes corrieron para brindarle su ayuda.

-Ya… basta-emitió ocultando su rostro con las manos, mientras escuchando el sonido de los golpes que Goku lanzaba a sus contrincantes.- ¡TERMINAMOS!-resalto con enojo mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.

-¿Eeh?-volteo a mirarla.- ¿M-Milk?-artículo angustiado al ver el líquido carmesí emanando de su bello rostro.

-Estoy harta de tus juegos de amigos… ¡Déjame en paz!-comunico con el ceño fruncido.- Tal vez pensaste que podría proveerte la conexión que siempre quisiste, pero no puedo darte eso porque…-cubrió con la mano izquierda la hemorragia.- pienso que es una pérdida de tiempo…-termino antes de recoger sus cosas.

Él quedo atónito con lo que escucho, abrió la boca para intentar decir algo al respecto pero de él no salió palabra alguna. Solo cuando la vio caminar hacia la puerta consiguió hablar casi en susurro.- Entonces así es… Lo siento…-formulo cabizbajo. Esa fue la última conversación que tuvieron por varios días.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Una semana transcurrió rápidamente y sin eventualidad. Para Milk fue más sencillo prepararse para los exámenes, al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad para ella, pero aun así cada vez que se encontraba con el asiento vacío a su lado un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderaba dentro de ella. Por otro lado, Goku no encontró otro motivo para volver a la escuela, así que se negó a regresar. Los días para él se volvieron grises y monótonos, incluso Yamcha llego a alarmarse por la depresión que mostraba su amigo, pues le era inexplicable que aquel enérgico chico se hubiera vuelo pasivo, retraído y distante de la noche a la mañana.

Al atardecer, una aplicada estudiante se acerco al tablero de información de la preparatoria Orange Star. "Calificaciones Parciales Primer Año: 1° Mao Milk- 2° Sawada Usui- 3° Kasano Penny". -¡Sí!-emitió para sus adentros al notar que había conseguido con su objetivo. –No comprendo…-dijo entre dientes mirando fijamente su nombre inscrito en el cartel.- Llegue al primer lugar… Debería estar feliz…-

xxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Rayos!-se quejo Yamcha al mirar al joven que estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con sus dedos.- Cuando eres la víctima, te andas peleando, mira lo que paso con esos chicos…-reprendió con autoridad desde la recepción.

Sin embargo, el adolescente no le prestó atención, como era costumbre (Últimamente para él) estaba recordando la escena en la que Milk le defendió de aquellos que considero amigos en el pasado, ese había sido el único episodio en su vida en el que alguien además de su abuelito, lo defendió. Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no noto la llegada de la causante de su estado de ánimo.

-¡Bienvenida!-saludo con una sonrisa el hombre de cicatriz en el rostro.

El joven alzo la mirada muy despacio encontrándose con el uniforme de marinero negro, calcetines altos y del mismo color característico de su escuela. -¡¿E-Eh?!-tartamudeo sin saber cómo reaccionar al reconocer de quien se trataba.

-Primero-hablo Milk mostrándole una pequeña hoja de papel rectangular que mostraba el puesto que obtuvo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto incrédulo.- ¿Me odias tanto que vienes a echármelo en cara?-especulo con el ceño levemente fruncido y un ápice de tristeza en su mirada.

-No te odio-garantizo luego de un diminuto silencio.- No te odio, Goku…-él se sorprendió _.- Desde el momento en el que te abrace aquella vez… pude sentir como se movió mi corazón, es extraño pero siento que me has devuelto un poco de la humanidad que creí que perder con el tiempo…-_ pensó al mirarlo con ternura. – Olvide decirte: Gracias por venir a rescatarme…-luego le obsequio una brillante y cálida sonrisa.- Me hiciste muy feliz…-confeso con honestidad.

-Milk…-susurro sonrojado mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

Después de ese evento, el consenso general es que Son Goku, se calmo y retorno a la preparatoria. Desde que volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación que solo Milk causaba en él, cada día aumentaba su felicidad al sentarse a su lado.

 _En la Biblioteca…_

Como era de esperarse, después de clases una estudiante de primer grado se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente temas que correspondían a asignaturas de grados superiores. A su lado, estaba su compañero silbando lo que parecía ser una alegre melodía.

-Hoy estás tranquilo…-opino mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Sí, apuéstalo.-respondió sonriendo.- Porque te importan los estudios, por alguna razón, ¿Cierto?... Si hay algo que te importa, también es algo que me importa…-afirmo antes de inclinarse y cruzar los brazos sobre la mesa, para después recostar su cabeza.

 _-Ya veo…-_ analizo con intriga al escucharlo.- _Entonces eso es lo que significa tratar a alguien con cuidado…-_ golpeo suavemente su lápiz contra su mentón en un acto de reflexión.- _¿Eso significa que alguien se preocupa por mí en este momento?-_ se pregunto internamente mientras su rostro adoptaba un intenso color rojo. Decidida, se pone en pie provocando un ligero sonido al arrastrar la silla.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono adormilado. -¿Terminaste?-

-¿T-Tienes hambre?-interrumpió guardando su libreta de apuntes en el maletín.

 _Unos minutos después…_

-¡Monja! ¡Monja! ¡Monja!-cantaba un sujeto con peinado alocado, mientras caminaba junto con su amiga por una calle solitaria.- Debes estar muy hambrienta para dejar de estudiar…-supuso mirando fijamente a la chica.

-Oh, bueno… No estaba estudiando realmente…-confeso con normalidad deteniendo su paso, acción que su compañero imito.-Además, te vez feliz…-sonrió contemplando la puesta de sol. Él se quedo observándola con atención.- ¿Qué?-pregunto al sentirse acechada. Sin previo aviso, Goku la sujeta por el cuello de la camisa y la jala hacia él, para unir sus labios con los suyos.

-¿Eh? Mi corazón no está acelerado … ¿Por qué no?-manifestó con disgusto una vez termino el beso.- Así que me di cuenta que no haces que mi corazón se agite…-medito en voz alta, después de corroborar el libro que le prestó "amablemente" su maestra.- Me pregunto por qué…-cerro el libro y se volteo para mirar a la joven que estaba sonrojada violentamente. –Bueno no importa, mi corazón estaba sobresaltado antes… Aun te amo-expuso con naturalidad.

-A-A-Ah-titubeó nerviosa y estupefacta. No podía asimilar lo que le acababa de acontecer. ¿Cómo pudo permitirlo? Su primer beso fue arrebatado por un rebelde que se sienta a su lado en clase.

-Oye, vamos a apurarnos, Milk…-propuso el chico a la mujer estática. -¡Monja! ¡Monja! ¡Monja!-volvió a cantar emprendiendo su camino.

-¿Eh?... ¡¿EEEH?!-pronuncio cuando salió de su ensoñación.

 _Varios Minutos Después…_

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Goku contemplaba con desconcierto la velocidad con la que la pelinegra se estaba alimentando. No hace mucho llegaron al restaurante, y ella ya había consumido más de dos platos de comida, incluso más rápido que él. -¡Disculpe!-hablo la chica desde su mesa.- ¡Me gustaría un Baby Star Monja, huevos de bacalao mochi y mariscos monja!- pidió con desasosiego y la única razón para su voraz apetito, era la tensión que se formo en ella desde el episodio anterior. Estaba sumamente inquieta ante el injustificado atrevimiento de Goku.

-Increíble… ¿Todavía tienes hambre?-pregunto maravillado.- _Wow… Ella come como yo-_ pensó viendo varios platos vacios.

-¡Cállate!-pidió avergonzada. -¡Necesito distraerme!-anuncio antes de continuar arrasando con otro platillo.- _Mi corazón sigue latiendo, probablemente sea porque me sorprendió demasiado… Eso debe ser-_ razono recapitulando la escena del beso.

-Nunca he comido algo tan bueno antes…-conto el sujeto mirándola con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro.-Supongo que todo me sabe bien cuando estoy contigo.-

 _-¡¿Por qué?! El extraño latido en mi pecho, no muestra indicios de detenerse…-_ pensó muy sonrojada. _–Más o menos se cual es la causa de esto.-_ frunció el ceño.- ¡UN COMBINADO MONJA CON DOBLE RACIÓN DE CARNE DE CERDO, POR FAVOR!-vocifero para apartar los confusos pensamientos que se originaban en su cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿Aun no estás llena?- cuestionaron todos los que estaban dentro del restaurante. Goku sonrió divertido, al parecer cuando estaba con ella disfrutaba de cada cosa y cada momento le era muy ameno. En cualquier caso, ambos disfrutaron de su primera experiencia en Monjayaki (Nombre del restaurante), así que no todo fue malo para ellos.

xxxxxxxxxxx

 _-Desde que era niña, solo me preocupaba por mis calificaciones. No me importaba nada ni nadie… Se podría decir que mi mundo empezaba y terminaba conmigo…-_ medito una bella chica que vestía un delantal frente a las cajas que contenían diversas hortalizas.- 1.300 yenes por una caja de papas…-observo.- Para lograr un margen de ganancia del 30% cada bolsa de 700 gramos debe tener un precio de 138 yenes…-calculo pegando la etiqueta que indicaba el precio.

-¡Qué día tan lluvioso!-opino Ox Satan cargando 10 pesados bultos.- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-añadio al ver a su única hija laborando en su negocio familiar.- ¿Tienes algo en mente? Te he visto actuar un poco diferente, eso es raro…-rio con gracia.

-Si mi padre supiera calcular los precios por unidad, no tendría que perder mi tiempo-recalco sin voltearse a mirarlo.

-Sigue así -la animo alzando su pulgar, ignorando el sarcasmo de su pequeño retoño.

- _Algo ando mal conmigo estos días… No puedo concentrarme en lo que hago_ -analizo detallando el artículo que uno de sus cliente frecuentes quería comprar.- ¡Maestro Karin! ¿Puede dejar de poner etiquetas de mitad de precio a las latas de pescado?-aquella petición sonó más bien como reclamo.

-¡L-Lo siento! ¡L-Lo siento! ¡L-Lo siento!-repitió el felino con insistencia al verse descubierto.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Era una mañana lluviosa y fría para todos los estudiantes de Orange Star. -¡¿Exámenes de recuperación?!-interpelo el de cabellos alborotados.

-A-Así es…-confirmó una joven maestra desde la puerta.-C-Cualquier estudiante que haya suspendido en los parciales está obligado a dar el examen de recuperación-comunico asustada detrás de la puerta, pues no podía controlar la fobia que le tenía a Goku.- ¡Como te olvidaste de escribir tu nombre, sacaste cero en cada tema! ¡Tienes que dar la recuperación!-explico temiendo una mala reacción por parte del implicado.

Con un ápice de duda, el alumno voltea para mirar a su compañera.- Milk, ¿Vas a dar la recuperación?-

-No la necesito… Obtuve la calificación más alta de nuestro grado-contesto detallando la evaluación de Goku.

-Entonces, tampoco lo haré…-comento con simpleza.

 _-¡Habría obtenido más calificación que yo, si solo hubiera puesto su nombre!-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un extraño cacareo que procedía de la curiosa protuberancia que sobresalía debajo de la camisa del individuo a su lado.- ¿Goku…?-

-¿Q-Qué?-molesta de que intentara desviar el tema, se pone en pie y le levanta rápidamente la camisa, para descubrir a un ave.- ¡P-Pero, lo vi caminando bajo la lluvia de camino a la escuela!-se defendió con nerviosismo rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza. -¿No te sentirías mal por él?-la sala fue invadida por un silencia sepulcral.- ¡Argg!-gruño molesto ante la incomprensión de los testigos, así que tomo en brazos al pollo y saltaron juntos por la ventana. A pesar de que estaban en un tercer piso, nadie se alarmo, pues todos estaban acostumbrados a aquel comportamiento insensato.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Wow!-exclamaron un par de estudiantes al ver a un pollo dentro de una caja que tenía escrito: Ven a ver a Son Goku del 1-B si lo deseas como mascota. Post data: ¡Si lo molestas, te mataré!

-Oh, ¿Es de Goku?-

 _-Todos se han acostumbrado a la falta de sentido común de Goku, pero yo estoy experimentando un cambio de paradigma…-_ medito la pelinegra al observar al animal por la ventana, luego se giro.- ¡AAH!-se asusto al ver de repente a Goku sentado sobre su escritorio mirándola muy cerca.- _Se comporta como un simio... o quizá a Tarzán…-_

-¿Por qué estas ignorándome?-reclamo infantilmente con los brazos cruzados.- He estado tratando de llamar tu atención…-

Ella desvió la mirada y con un leve sonrojo continuo el dialogo que tenia consigo misma _.- Estoy dolorosamente consciente de tu presencia, ¿Puedes culparme? Nunca había estado tan cerca de otra persona y menos me había besado con alguien, ¿Cómo se supone que pueda conseguir ignorarlo?-_ para su fortuna, no tuvo tiempo de responder a aquella pregunta, ya que se escucho revolotear al pollo.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!-esgrimió el joven saliendo por el ventanal.- ¡NO MOLESTEN AL GALLO!-exigió al descender.

 _-Aunque, a él no parece importarle…-_ suspiro y oculto su rostro entre las manos _.- ¿Por qué te comportas de una manera tan torpe, Milk?-_ se reprendió internamente.

-Uh…-balbuceo una bella chica que se acerco a ella con timidez.- Disculpa…-trato de llamarla pero al parecer la estudiante estaba presa en sus pensamientos.

\- _¿Qué me pasa? Estoy actuando como si estuviera enamorada de Goku… ¡¿Por qué?!-_ reflexiono y abrió la boca con exageración, nunca imagino escucharse a sí misma decir eso.- ¡Este podría ser el peor problema que he tenido que resolver!-grito sin pensar.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Goku-llamo a su acompañante. Ya habían terminado las clases y caminaban de regreso a casa.

-¿Hmn?-murmuro mientras sostenía con la mano izquierda la caja que contenía al pollo y con la otra se cubría con la sombrilla para protegerse de la lluvia.

-D-Dijiste que t-t-tu…-hizo una pausa dudando de lo que diría.- que tú me querías…-

-Sí, te quiero, Milk-

Esa respuesta no la convenció mucho, así que afirmo aun más el agarre con su paraguas y continuo con su interrogatorio.- ¿De manera romántica?-

-Haré todo lo que me pidas-aseguro con determinación.

 _-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-_ razono con una gota de sudor al costado de su cabeza.

-De todos modos…-ella estaba expectante con lo que diría.- ¿Puedes llevarte al gallo?- cayo al estilo anime. -¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto al verla en el suelo.

-Claro… si no te importa, puedo freírlo para la cena…-contesto malhumorada una vez recupero su postura.

-¡MAO-SAN!-vocifero la heredera de corporación capsula mientras corría hacia ellos, pero al no ser muy hábil, tropezó con un bote de basura y cae en cámara lenta. Ellos se voltearon a mirar de quién se trataba sin darle importancia a la condición de la chica de pelo azul, pues estaba cubierta de varios papeles, una cascara de banano sobre la cabeza y humedecida con el agua y la suciedad del suelo.- ¡Por favor ayúdame a estudiar!-imploro desespero.

 _En el Restaurante Monjayaki…._

-Soy Briefs Bulma…-se presento comiendo de un humeante plato. -¿No saben quién soy?-curioseo al ver los rostros escépticos que tenían, incluso el pollo que estaba sobre una de las sillas inclino su cabeza en señal de confusión. –Supongo que no… Estamos en la misma clase-suspiro.- Por cierto, Son-kun ha estado mirándome durante un rato, y esta junto a ese gallo…-manifestó temerosa del aura misteriosa que fluía del hombre frente a ella.

-Solo ignóralo-aconsejo la otra mujer.-Esta siendo paranoico…-comió el ultimo bocado de su plato.- ¡Oh, disculpe! ¿Puede traerme otra de cerdo y huevos con huevos de bacalao mochi?-pidió a un mesero que transito por su costado.

-Y a mi Kimchi tempura y combinado de curry…-solicito la ojiazul para romper el hielo.

-A las chicas realmente les gusta comer mucho…-opino el de cabellera alborotada.

-Así que, como decía, si suspendo la recuperación, tendré que asistir a las clases de recuperación la próxima semana…-parloteo con la mirada baja.- Sin embargo, tengo una cita importante con mis amigos ese día, por eso no puedo aplazar la recuperación.-explico dejando de lado los cubiertos.- Milk-san, ahí es donde…-no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida.

-Olvídalo-

-He hecho todo lo posible…-argumento abriendo su bolso.- ¡Soy demasiado estúpida!-confeso arrojando sobre la mesa todas sus evaluaciones y cubriéndose el rostro comenzó a lamentarse.

-No está bromeando…-cito Milk.

-Ha respondido todas las preguntas pero todas son incorrectas-agrego el adolescente a su lado.

-Lo siento, pero es tu problema… si eres tan estúpida, entonces debes de asistir a las clases de recuperación-recalco la joven inexpresiva.

-¿Eh?-

-Ya he terminado aquí…-se despidió con naturalidad disponiéndose para abandonar el establecimiento.

-E-Espera, Milk-san…-intento impedir su partida, pero incluso Goku que estaba callado tomo en sus manos al pollo y siguió a su amiga. -¡E-Espera, por favor, Mao-san! ¡Te lo pido!-rogo mientras se iba a pagar velozmente a la caja registradora.

-Oh, dejo de llover…-comento el sujeto despeinado una vez salió del lugar.

-¡No tengo tiempo para asistir a las clases de recuperación!-declaro con lagrimas en los ojos una vez corrió en dirección de sus compañeros, pero sintió un revuelco en su estomago y vomitó. Ellos se giraron y con aversión se alejaron unos cuantos metros más. –Lo siento, comí demasiado y no estoy acostumbrada a ello.-disculpo con vergüenza.

-¿Te forzaste a comer todo eso?-consulto la pelinegra.

-Si comiera poco, muchos chicos se enamorarían de mí-respondió con seguridad.- Estoy segura de que han notado lo linda que soy…-continuo moviendo su cabello de forma vanidosa.- Los hombres siempre acuden a mí, por eso las demás chicas no quieren hablar conmigo.-conto pero fue ignorada, ya que ellos empezaron nuevamente su travesía.- ¡Espérenme!-pidió corriendo hacia ellos.

 _En un Parque Cercano…_

-Este lugar está seco…-indico la peliazul obligando a que Milk se sentara allí.- Por favor mira esto.-solicito sacando un portátil para mostrarle una red social.- La cita que mencione anteriormente es una reunión para los miembros que pertenecen a una comunidad de internet… No conozco a ninguno de ellos personalmente, pero ellos son los primeros amigos que he hecho.-confeso con la mirada triste.

-¿Es por eso que no quieres asistir a las clases de recuperación?-manifestó la joven, la otra asintió.- Pero, aun me niego…-agrego sin emoción alguna. Sin embargo, Goku se acerca para ver la pantalla y se le queda mirando con fascinación.

-¡Malvada!-exclamo la otra mujer quien se lanzo a abrazarle las piernas a la adolescente que trataba de irse.

-¡Eso es lo que obtienes por no estudiar!-reprendió molesta por la invasión de su espacio personal.- ¡Ya déjalo!-

-No, no digas eso…-expuso antes de recurrir al llanto.

-Hey-llamo el único hombre presente, ellas voltearon a verlo.- Yo puedo ayudarte a estudiar- A Milk le dio un tick en el ojo izquierdo mientras veía de lejos la cercanía de Bulma con Goku.

-¡¿Es en serio?!-emitió emocionada juntando sus manos sobre el pecho. Él asiente con una sonrisa.

-Sí, déjamelo a mí… A cambio, llévame contigo-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien!-salto de felicidad.

 _-¡Genial! Ahora podre tener más tiempo para estudiar…-_ razono al escuchar el dialogo de sus dos compañeros.

-¿Crees que sea capaz de hacer amigos en esa reunión?-indago, pues quería urgentemente confirmar sus sentimientos para con la chica que creía amar en ese momento.

-¡Por supuesto!-afirmo contenta, ya tenía quien la acompañara y fuera su tutor.-Oh, por cierto, por favor no te enamores de mí, sería una molestia-condiciono señalándolo con el dedo índice.

-Sí, no hay problema, eso nunca podría pasar-

 _-¿Qué? ¿Por qué estoy tan inquieta? ¿Se debe a la cercanía de esa chica con Goku? ¡Argg! aunque haya dicho que no se enamoraría de ella eso podría pasar, después de todo ella es linda y divertida… -_ pensó con el ceño fruncido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- _¿Pero por qué eso me molesta?!_ -

 _Al día Siguiente…_

-¡Empecemos con matemáticas!-sugirió el joven con un cuaderno de cálculo en la mano y un marcado de tablero en la otra.

-¡Muchas gracias!-enuncio su estudiante sentada en una silla de la mesa del salón que ofrecía la biblioteca para asesorías.

-Sí, no hay problema-respondió el de cabellos alborotados escribiendo una formula en el tablero.

 _-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Se supone que la sección en la que estudio regularmente, esta mas lejos…-_ analizo una pelinegra sentada frente a Bulma, quien por razones que desconocía se hizo presente en aquella clase injustificada para ella.

-¡Bueno fíjate bien!-

-¡Sí!-

-Haces esto… para obtener esto-explico resolviendo un ejercicio.

La heredera de corporación Capsula apretó sus labios para retener un gemido de frustración.- ¡No entiendo!-

-Bueno, memorízalo-dijo con naturalidad.- Y para japonés, inglés e historia, lee estos libros.-indico dejando más de tres gruesos libros sobre la mesa.- ¡Y así terminamos!-

 _-Bien, al menos no estoy sola con Goku…-_ reflexiono la mejor de su clase mientras leía un libro. Pero alzo la mirada al escucharlo hablar.

-¡Idiota! Hiciste X al cuadrado una X…-corrigió con un ápice de paciencia.- ¡Estas faltándole al respeto a las matemáticas!-

-Si-

-¡No! ¿Cómo obtuviste un 5, tonta?-

-si…-

-Aquí, mira bien… ¡No a mí, al ejercicio!-

-Oh, ¡Esta bien!-

-Haces esto para obtener el resultado, luego factorizas y…-

Milk sonrió, se le hizo divertida la tarde mientras estudiaba cerca de ellos dos. Sin embargo, salió de la biblioteca para darse un pequeño receso. -¿Hm? ¿Qué fue eso?-se pregunto al caminar por los pasillos y escuchar un tenue sonido.- ¡No puedo creer! Goku sigue obligándote a venir…-le dijo al pollo que estaba dentro de una caja.- Has estado muy solo, ¿Verdad?- el ave la miro e inclino su cabeza en señal de confusión.-De acuerdo, te hare compañía…-añadio sentándose a su lado. Seguidamente empezó a comer de su pan acaramelado mientras veía la lluvia caer. Al terminar su bocadillo, volteo a mirar al animal y lo hallo mirándola, permanecieron así unos instantes y luego ella manoteo para asustarlo, algo que le funciono a la perfección.- No es nada…-mascullo, pero al volver a su posición inicial pudo ver a Goku sentado a su lado.- ¡AAAAH!-dio un grito atemorizada, tanto que hasta su cola de caballo se elevo del susto.

-¿Has visto a esa chica por aquí?-pregunto con una hortaliza en las manos.

-¿T-Te refieres a Bulma-san?-tartamudeo un poco más tranquila.-No…-

-Maldita sea, ¿Adónde se fue?-exclamo acercándose a la caja.

 _-Oh, ahí está otra vez… Me siento inquieta…-_ hablo en su cabeza cuando su compañero camino delante de ella.

-Pedro, ¿Quieres un poco de repollo?-ofreció largándole la verdura.

-¿Le has puesto ese nombre?-indago escéptica.-No se supone que es de persona.-

-Sí, Pedro Martínez…-a ella se le resbala una gota de sudor al costado de su cabeza.-Eeh… Me preguntaba si has pensado un nombre mejor…-expreso sonrojado moviendo con su mano un mechón de su cabello.

-Creo que el que has elegido, está bien…-contesto con indiferencia, pero luego sonrió.- Hasta podríamos llamarle de cariño Maru-chan…-

Él sonrió también _.- Parece que descubrí mi debilidad, ella no sonríe mucho ni tampoco es muy expresiva, pero…-_ la miro fijamente.- _Cada vez que ríe, me sorprende y mueve algo dentro de mí, es como si iluminara todo mi alrededor… Soy muy afortunado de ser el único que la ha visto sonreír_ -pensó antes de entregarle a su mascota el alimento que había traído para él.

-C-Cómo… ¿Cómo va el estudio?-

-¡E-Es demasiado tarde para cambiar lugares ahora! ¡Yo soy el que va a ir a esa reunión!-

-Ese no era mi punto-confeso descansando la mejilla en su mano.- ¿Es realmente importante? Tu y Bulma son extraños- hizo una pausa.- ¿De verdad importa tanto que no le caigas bien a las personas?-

El joven abrió los ojos sin entender, pero luego de reflexionar le sonrió con ternura.- Realmente eres especial, Milk…- termino por decir y siguió poniéndole atención al ave.

 _-¿Qué ha sido esa expresión?-_ ella se sobresalto ante lo que escucho.

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido vacía por dentro?-interrogo con delicadeza.

-¿Eh?-

-Tan vacía… que no puedas sentir nada, rodeada de oscuridad-alzo la mirada al cielo nublado.- Eso realmente me asusta.-confeso con la mirada perdida al echar un vistazo al recuerdo de su infancia.-Pero ya no temeré mas… porque te tengo a ti, Milk…-sonrió.

xxxxxxxxxxx

 _-Como Goku lo dijo, casi parecía que no podía ver nada en absoluto… a pesar de que estaba ahí…-_ conto para sí misma. –Definitivamente hay algo mal conmigo…-dijo mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca, se suponía que iría a estudiar, pero continuamente se le dificulta mas.- _Antes, nunca habría pensado en cosas como esta… No me importaba lo que las personas pensaban de mí-_ pensó, pero luego agito su cabeza bruscamente en señal de negación- ¡Necesito estudiar! Los exámenes finales se acercan- cruzo sus brazos sobre la mesa y recostó la cabeza entre ellos.-Examen, examen, examen… Hay demasiado ruido en mi cabeza que no me puedo concentrar.-

Desde afuera un apuesto sujeto con el cabello en forma de flama, se fija en la pelinegra que puede ver a través del ventanal del edificio. Se acerca con cautela y abre la ventana.- ¡Mao!-llamo confiadamente.

Ella lo observa un momento.- ¿Quién eres?-

-¿Qué? ¡Sabandija, deberías tratar de recordar a tus compañeros de clase, por lo menos!-le reprendió ofendido.- En especial al mejor, más inteligente, atlético e indiscutiblemente más fuerte de la escuela, considerado por la gran mayoría de las chicas como el príncipe de la ciudad, que digo de la ciudad, del planeta entero… Es más creo que tienen razón, debido a mi belleza y fuerza sobrehumana, quizá provengo de un planeta que es llamado con mi propio nombre y en el que soy el único heredero capaz de proteger el universo…-manifestó con pretensión, pero fue interrumpido.

-Pregunte quién eres no quién crees ser en tus alucinaciones-

-¡Hump! Soy Vegeta, Sayan Vegeta…-se presento con disgusto.

-Oh, Entonces, ¿Qué quieres?-curioseo abriendo su libro para intentar estudiar.

-Nada en realidad, solo que estoy interesado en ti…-reconoció cambiando su semblante a uno que misteriosa y desconfiadamente parecía sumiso.

-¿Por qué?-sin darle importancia. – _Será mejor que nadie más necesite clases extras para las evaluaciones de recuperación.-_ pensó con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque me gustas…-declaro con una sonrisa que ella ignoro completamente.

-Estás mintiendo-recito con indiferencia tan pronto como escucho aquella falsa confesión.

Ante ello él comenzó a reírse, aquella chica sin duda, era diferente a las de su club de fans, consiguió ver a través de su mentira sin ni siquiera tomarse la molestia de mirarlo a los ojos.- Te diste cuenta, supongo que no eres tan tonta como creía…-hizo una pausa y sonrió de lado.- Has estado andando con Kakaroto, por lo que me preguntaba, cómo eres…-

-¿Kakaroto?-

-Ese es el nombre original de Goku, desde que quedo bajo la custodia de su abuelo su nombre fue cambiado por el que tiene en la actualidad…-explico con normalidad.- Así que, ¿Qué has hecho para lograr que regrese a la escuela?-

-No se… -suspiro ¿Por qué razón siempre le preguntaban eso? cerro su cuaderno y lo miro.- No tengo ni idea de lo que está pensando… supongo que solo quería un amigo, no importaba quién…-se levanto provocando un ligero ruido al arrastrar la silla.

-Fui a la misma escuela que Kakaroto, ¿Sabias?- narro mientras contemplaba a la chica guardar sus pertenencias.- Básicamente, paso tres años sin asistir a clases.-

-¿Qué?- emitió asombrada, pero esa sorpresa fue tan efímera que se encogió de hombros.- _Bueno, todo es posible con Goku._ -

-Mi punto es…-continuo rápidamente al ver a la joven dirigirse a la salida.-Creo que si importaba quien fuera…-ella admirada se gira su cabeza para ver a su aparente compañero de clase.- Bueno, eso era todo… Nos vemos, Mao- se despidió.

La pelinegra al saber que se marchaba, corrió hacia la ventana y asomándose le hablo.- ¡Vegeta!- el nombrado voltea.- Tengo que pedirte un favor...-

 _En el Salón…_

Estaba atardeciendo, por lo que Milk se dirigió con tranquilidad a su salón para recoger su maletín. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una chica sobre la mesa de su escritorio. Se acerco a ella y pudo notar que lloraba mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre la fría mesa.

-Uh… ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi asiento, Bulma?-interpelo con una gran gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.

-Por favor, olvídame… Estoy revolcándome en la desesperación-aclaro permaneciendo en la misma posición.

-¡Son Goku!-gritaron desde afuera. Así que motivada por la curiosidad mira por la ventana.- ¡Deja de traer a la institución a ese pollo!- esgrimió Lunch corriendo detrás de su alumno con una caja en sus manos.

-¡Cállate!-le grito como respuesta sosteniendo al animal.- ¡Pedro Martínez puede estar en donde quiera!-

-¡Se supone que no debes de traer gallos a la escuela!-volvió a insistir la adulta. Había dejado por un momento su miedo irracional por el chico, cuando se entero de aquella aberración.

-¡Eres una molestia!-le dijo antes de emprender su huida.

-¡Alto ahí, Son Goku!-

-Es todo, Milk…- manifestó la peliazul.- No entendí nada de lo que me enseño, y ya no queda tiempo…-

-Bueno, eso es de lo que se trata ser estudiante, debes pasar tu tiempo estudiando…-

-¡Hump! ¡¿A quién diablos le importa la escuela?!-afirmo molesta reincorporándose y cruzando los brazos.- ¡Mi verdadero yo vive en la internet!-sonrió al imaginarse conectada.- En la internet estoy constantemente rodeada de amigos… Todos vienen en busca de mí por ayuda,-junto sus manos sobre el pecho.- soy solo una chica ordinaria con problemas del cabello-cambio de voz al decir lo ultimo.- Para mejorarlo debes usar shampoo y acondicionador dos veces por semana…-alzo el pulgar.

-¿Eso no es vivir en una mentira?-interrumpió cansada de estar rodeada de gente con poco sentido común.

-Déjame sola, por favor…-pidió volviendo a la misma posición en la que estaba inicialmente.- Alguien que es súper inteligente e indiferente nunca me entendería…-

-Y-Yo no…-

-No me importa si estoy viviendo en una mentira, solo quiero sentirme cerca de otras personas… Es muy triste cuando todos mantienen su distancia y te dejan al margen de todo…-

Inesperadamente, Milk se sienta en la mesa continua y toma el libro que su compañera tenia.- Aquí, aquí, y aquí…-señalo con lápiz párrafos en el texto.- Si te enfocas en estas partes, deberías ser capaz de pasar…-aseguro mostrándole a la mujer.-Hay cierto patrón en las preguntas que vinieron en el examen, si te digo los puntos clave, no suspenderás.-

-¿E-Eh?-la miro agradecida.- ¿M-Milk-san?-

 _-Todavía no se en lo que están pensando, pero creo que puedo entender cómo se sienten…-_ pensó con una sutil sonrisa.- ¡Goku!-vocifero desde su puesto, el chico se detiene y la profesora para su persecución.- ¿Quieres ir a la reunión?-

-¡Quiero ir!-le contesta mirándola y ella le sonríe.

-Bien, pongámonos en marcha, para que puedas pasar la recuperación-propuso a la heredera de corporación capsula mientras sonreía.

-¡M-Mitty!-articulo con un brillo en sus ojos.-El examen de recuperación es mañana, ¿Aun hay tiempo suficiente?…-

-¿M-mañana?-tartamudeo y al ver un gesto afirmativo en su compañía cae al estilo anime.- ¡Esto fue suficiente! ¡Me voy!-

-¡No hay vuelta atrás ahora!-le dijo la otra parando su viaje a la salida.

 _Varias Horas después…_

-¡DEJA DE DORMIR, PEREZOSA!-esgrimió con un cuaderno enrollado en la mano.- ¡¿Por qué no puedes memorizar una simple formula?!-

-Eres un demonio…-observo con miedo la ojiazul.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de que nos estamos quedando toda la noche por ti?!-le reclamo con enojo.

-¿Por qué están estudiando aquí?-indago Yamcha, quien estaba trapeando su negocio.

-¡Deja de dormir, tonta!-

-¿Ya puedo irme a casa?-cuestiono con suavidad, tanto que parecía una súplica.- _Veo que has hecho amigos, Goku…-_ analizo mirando al chico dormir en un sofá mientras abrazaba al pollo.

xxxxxxxxxxx

 _Continuará…_


	4. MOLESTIA

**CAPITULO 3: MOLESTIA**

-Gracias a tu duro trabajo, Mitty… ¡No tendré que asistir a las clases de recuperación!-retribuyo Bulma quien sostenía en sus manos la evaluación con una calificación de 3.5.- ¡Esta es la nota más alta de mi vida!-celebro enérgicamente.

-Te alegras, pero apenas alcanzaste a pasar…-observo la pelinegra sin emoción.- ¡Felicidades para ambos!-dijo volviendo a leer de su libro, después de ver que Goku había obtenido el máxima puntaje.

 _Al día Siguiente…_

Milk se encontraba sacando de su casillero algunos apuntes que usaría para la siguiente clase, estaba tan distraída que no percibió la presencia de Goku hasta que éste hablo.

-¡Buenos días!-saludo con una sonrisa sosteniendo el pollo con la caja.

-Ah, Buenos días…-correspondió amablemente, parece que se ha estado acostumbrando a la presencia del sujeto frente a ella.

-Bueno nos vemos en el salón…-anuncio antes de irse con pasos apresurados, pues pudo presentir la silueta de Lunch acercándose y seguramente lo obligaría a abandonar a su mascota.

-¡Mitty!-llamo la peliazul mientras corría hacia ella.- ¡Buenos días! ¿Goku ya se fue?-

-Si-

-Entiendo, yo pensaba saludarlo…-manifestó sin notar que un par de chicas la miraron con desprecio.

 _En el Salón…_

Como era costumbre, la mejor estudiante de primer grado estaba sentada con tranquilidad en su asiento resolviendo ejercicios de cálculo, hasta que alguien se acerco.

-Mitty, sabes… Ayer compre algo lindo camino a casa.-conto con alegría buscando el objeto en el bolsillo de su falda. -Uno es para ti… creo que les llaman las esferas del dragón- indico mostrándole un par de llaveros en forma de esferas, color naranja, con diversa cantidad de estrellas rojas.

-E-Es muy bonito…-reconoció eligiendo la que tenía dos estrellas.- Muchas gracias…-exclamo mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

-Como pensaba, te vez mucho más linda cuando sonríes…-detallo sonriendo también.

-¡Qué decepcionante! No conseguimos pasar el examen de recuperación…-se quejo una rubia pasando cerca de ellas. -¡Estoy harta!-

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, Iresa, también tendré que asistir a esas tediosas clases…-agrego la otra que la acompañaba. -¿Ah? Mira es la inepta y estúpida Briefs…- menciono Ranfan con molestia mientras la otra se rio entre dientes.

-Eres la mejor prueba de que Dios realmente tiene sentido del humor, ya que permitió que la chica mas incompetente del universo naciera en la familia más inteligente y millonaria de Japón…-Ante esto, la peliazul aprieta sus puños intentando contener su enfado.

-¡Es un desastre!-comento la de cabello lila mientras junto con su amiga salían de la habitación.

-Bueno, también traje uno para Goku…-sonrió la chica opacando la tristeza que se formo dentro de ella.-Pero el de él es de cuatro estrellas…-

-Bulma, eres muy fuerte-opino sorprendida por la manera en la que reacciono.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No te enfadas, incluso sonríes cuando alguien te molesta-

-Realmente no me gusta, es frustrante… aunque supongo que es verdad, mi padre es el hombre más inteligente del planeta, esperan mucho de mí por ser su única hija y yo…-anuncio cabizbaja, sin embargo, intento cambiar de tema.-Pero hay mucha gente en mi sitio web que me comprende, por eso es que anhelaba tanto poder asistir a esa reunión.-lo ultimo lo dijo con alegría.-y… Gracias a ti puedo ir.-

xxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Ese tonto! Nunca me escucha, ahora por su culpa estoy intentando quitar la tinta del lapicero… -se quejo una pelinegra quien lavaba sus manos con insistencia en el baño de la escuela.

-Esa Briefs es muy irritante…-opino una chica entrando.

-Sí, estaba intentando coquetear con Vegeta-kun en la mañana-añadio una de las recién llegadas.-"Bulma" su nombre realmente me molesta.-

-No es que sea tan bonita de todos modos…-esgrimió Iresa acercándose al espejo.-Lo digo en serio.-aclaro al escuchar un sonido de protesta de su acompañante.-No debería atraer a chicos solo porque tiene unos pechos enormes… Solo ven como les cuelga.-burlaron mientras empezaban a maquillar sus rostros.

Milk rio con ironía.

-¿De qué te ríes?-interpelaron con fastidio.

-Solo me preguntaba si eso es todo lo que sus débiles y patéticos cerebros pueden procesar…-las observo desafiante.- Ni siquiera intenten compararse con Bulma, ella siempre se esfuerza en lo que hace, algo que no puedo decir de ustedes… ¡solo con escucharlas hablar me doy cuenta de que solo son un par de trogloditas!-

-¿Eh?-emitieron ambas mujeres quienes fruncieran el ceño con el odio impreso en su voz.

 _Varios Minutos Después…_

-¿Q-Que te paso?-cuestiono Goku intranquilo quien estaba esperando a su amiga a unos metros de distancia del baño para chicas.- ¿C-Como te hiciste eso?-titubeo intentando tocar con delicadeza la mejilla maltratada y rasgada de Milk, pero ella lo esquivo.

-Me caí-se limito a responder.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde? ¿En el baño? Pero, ¿Cómo?-interrogo escéptico.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-averiguo consiguiendo acariciar su pómulo.

-Estoy bien…-bajo la mirada avergonzada por la cercanía.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-frunció el ceño molesto al detallar la herida.

-¡Sólo me caí!-

-Ya veo…-mascullo con calma sin creerle en lo absoluto.-Que bueno que soy torpe a veces y traigo esto conmigo…-comunico sacando una cura del bolsillo de su pantalón.-Ten cuidado, la gente se preocupará si te ven así de lastimada…-manifestó mientras ponía la diminuta venda en la zona afectada.

-¿Preocupar…?-repitió un poco incrédula.

-Así es-contesto con firmeza.

Ella suspiro. _-¿Por qué esta tan serio y parece abatido?... Cada vez que veo su mirada afligida hace que me entristezca también…-_ miro al suelo y llevo su mano derecha a su pecho.- _¿Acaso a este es el sentimiento de humanidad que tanto caracteriza a mi especie?-_

-¡Ah, ahí están! Los he estado buscando…-parloteo la heredera de corporación capsula acercándose a ellos. –Ahora tendremos educación física, así que deberíamos… ¿Qué te paso? ¡Tu cara esta roja!-

-Dice que se cayó-

-¿Estás bien, Mitty-san?-agrego angustiada.-Parece dolerte…-la pelinegra exhalo resignada, al parecer todos están haciendo un castillo de un grano de arena.

 _En la Enfermería…_

-Perdón por hacerte venir conmigo…-se disculpo sentada en una camilla sujetando una bolsa de hielo sobre su mejilla.

-No hay problema…-sonrió.- Ah, sólo le diré a Goku que ya estas estupenda… Él parecía turbado por lo que te paso, será mejor que no lo preocupemos mas.-expuso sacando su celular del bolso.-Ese chico debe de estar ocultando a Maru-chan por alguna parte, espero que reciba mi mensaje…-

-Mira…-articulo sacando del bolsillo su teléfono con la esfera de dos estrellas.

-¡Lo estas usando!-expreso emocionada mostrando también su esfera de seis estrellas.-Combinan-hizo una pausa.- ¿Eh? ¿Te molesta que hagan juego?-dudo al ver a la joven desviar la mirada.

-N-No, gracias… solo que…-formulo con un sutil sonrojo.-Es la primera vez que alguien, excluyendo a mi familia, me obsequia algo….-

-¡Ah, me voy a desmayar!-revelo Ranfan con cansancio interrumpiendo el dialogo entre las chicas.

-Qué bueno que el sensei nos dejo descansar un poco…-

 _-¡¿Por qué rayos debo de estarme encontrando a estas arpías?! ¡Ya fue suficiente con verlas en el tocador!_ -pensó disgustada.

-Mira que tenemos aquí-dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.- A la tenebrosa y a Sandías…-se rieron.-Gracias por lo de antes…-

-¿No deberías preocuparte más por ti misma en vez de prestarle atención a "La inepta"?-formulo la pelila.

-¿Eh? ¿A que se refieren, Mitty?-

-Ni siquiera lo sabe, pobre de ella…-se mofaron.-Te lo contare… ¿Sabes cuál fue la causa de la herida que tiene tu compañera?-la peliazul ensancho los ojos alarmada.-Exacto… fuimos nosotras…-

-Se lo merecía, esa fue la recompensa por defender a una estúpida como tú…-señalo la otra mujer.

Bulma bajo la mirada y su visión se nublo por las lágrimas que se acumularon en el borde de sus ojos. – _Entonces, yo fui la culpable de que Mitty saliera lastimada… después de todo lo que ella hizo por mí, yo solo le causo contratiempos…-_ pensó con culpabilidad.- Lo siento, Milk-san…-se disculpo en susurro.

-¿Eh?-pronuncio la adolescente nombrada dejando de lado su ceño fruncido para mostrar un gesto de confusión.

-L-Lo siento… yo…-lentamente el líquido que emanaba de sus bellos ojos color aqua se deslizo por sus mejillas.- Y-yo solo te causo problemas-luego sonrió aunque continuaba llorando.-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…-

-N-No, no tienes la culpa…-

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a lastimar a mi Milk?!-interpelo Goku furiosamente llegando a la escena con un animal en los brazos. Ellas se asustaron al saber de quién se trataba, ya que fueron testigos del evento que hizo que le llamaran "El Monstruo del primer año".

-L-Lo sentimos…-se disculparon haciendo una reverencia hacia el hombre recién llegado.

-¡Hump! ¡Qué molestas!-admitió con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Ahora por su mal proceder, tendrán que sufrir las consecuencias, enfrentarán la ira de Pedro Martínez!-

-¿P-Pedro Martínez? ¿Quién será ese?-murmuraron entre ellas mientras temblaban de miedo-A lo mejor es otro rebelde más sanguinario-

-Ahora Pedro…-indico el chico soltando al gallo, pero este al caer al suelo no realizo ningún movimiento.- ¿Qué pasa, Maru-chan? ¿Por qué no nos muestras tus movimientos?-indago postrándose a la altura del animal.- Recuerda como lo practicamos…-suspiro.- Sabes que lo haría yo, pero son mujeres, ellas son débiles y no soportarían uno de mis golpe…-

Todas caen al estilo anime. -¡Já! Este tipo casi me provoca un infarto, creí que era alguien amenazante no un simple pollo…-comento la de pelo corto.

-Sí, hasta podríamos comerlo para el almuerzo-sugirió Ranfan.

-No, no creo que tenga buen sabor, solo es una bola llena de plumas con patas…-ante este comentario, un destello de luz paso cerca de la cabeza del ave encendiendo su instinto salvaje.- ¡AAAAH!-

\- ¡AAAAH! ¡Sáquenmelo de encima, por favor!-exclamaron con dolor al sentir los intensos y agresivos picotazos que les brindaba la bestia en la cabeza. -¡Lo sentimos!-disculparon corriendo lejos de la enfermería.

-¡Eso fue excelente, Pedro!-felicito el hombre volviendo a acoger entre sus brazos a la mascota.- ¿Están bien?-dijo mirando a sus compañeras.

-Si…-respondió Bulma con desgano.-Lo siento, Milk-san…-

-No te preocupes, somos amigas, ¿No?-contesto sonriendo cubriendo la atmosfera de brillo. Goku la contempla con la boca levemente abierta y un profundo sonrojo. La otra mujer también observo lo bella que se veía.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Gracias Mitty! ¡Eres Maravillosa!-exclamo abrazándola mientras lloraba de felicidad.

Por otro lado, el individuo tuvo que cubrir su rostro con su mano izquierda para evitar que vieran el agudo color que adquirieron sus mejillas.- _Los sentimientos que tuve al verla sonreír tan cálidamente por primera vez, se han incrementado… ¿Sera posible que ellos te alcancen algún día, Milk?-_ hablo en su mente, pero luego noto que no fue el único que la había presenciado en el momento.

 _-Es como si hubiera renacido…-_ reflexiono correspondiendo el abrazo de su nueva amiga _.- Desde que te conocí, Goku…-_ lo miro y las comisuras de sus labios nuevamente se movieron hacia arriba, brindándole otra sonrisa radiante.

-No es justo…-mascullo el hombre cayendo sentado en el suelo con el pollo en brazos.- No es justo…-repitió volviendo a mirarla.- _Cuando muestras una cara tan feliz… Me molesta que la tenga que compartir con alguien más.-_

 _El Lunes…_

Cerca de la ventana se podía encontrar a una linda pero sencilla chica estudiando, hasta que dos de sus compañeros se acercaron a ella. -¡Goku lo arruino todo!-declaro la heredera de corporación capsula en compañía del hombre a quien nombro.

-¡Nunca más iré a una reunión de esas!-aseguro él con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¡Mitty! ¿Puedes creerlo? No tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ninguna chica… ¡Fue frustrante!-revelo realizando exagerados movimientos con los brazos que acompañaron su narración.- Porque entonces, Goku comenzó a pelear y todo porque otro joven prefería ver Naruto que al programa de Dragón Ball Z-luego le mostro su portátil y se sentó a lamentarse.-Después cuando volví a entrar a la pagina nuevamente…-sollozo.-Todos estuvieron muy distantes, incluso algunos me eliminaron de sus contactos…-

-Te lo dije- recordó la pelinegra observando la pantalla.

De repente, se escucha un estruendo proveniente de la puerta.- ¡SON GOKU!-llama la adulta furiosa con el animal en los brazos.- ¡Ay, Ay, Ay!-gimió al ser picoteada por el ave.- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo: NO TRAIGAS AL GALLO?! ¡Ay, Ay!-

-Oh, olvide decirte…-se dirigió al rebelde sentado a su lado.

-¿Eh?-

-Bueno… ya tengo a alguien que puede cuidar del gallo, si bien recuerdo su nombre es… Vegeta-

xxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Hey! ¡¿Milk?!- grito un sujeto de cabello alborotado haciendo con sus manos una bocina sobre su boca.- ¿Dónde estás?-miro hacia los lados, tratando de ubicarla por el jardín pero no la había podido encontrar.

Bulma rio entre dientes desde la terraza de un edificio.-Mitty, Son-kun esta buscándote…-hablo asomándose por la bardilla.-Me recuerda a mi padre cuando busca sus medias o cuando llama a su gato…-

-No le digas nada-asevero suavemente recostada contra la pared.- Si me encuentra, me pondré inquieta nuevamente…-divulgo sintiendo pesado sus parpados.

-Te ves cansada…-observo acercándose a su lado.- ¡Oh! ¡Ya se!-junto sus manos en una especie de aplauso.- Comprare algo de beber, en agradecimiento por ayudarme a estudiar y también por defenderme-propuso antes de salir corriendo alegremente en dirección de la cafetería.

-Por fin, algo de paz y tranquilidad…-susurro cerrando sus ojos.- He estado pasando mucho tiempo con otras personas más de lo que pensé que fuera posible… Estoy exhausta-

Más de diez minutos transcurrieron y la puerta que colindaba con la azotea se abrió generando un ligero ruido. -¡Mitty! Compre algo de jugo… ¿G-Goku?-exclamo cuando vio al joven sentado cerca de la pelinegra, quien se encontraba dormida y recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho.- ¿Q-Que haces…?-no continuo al ver que él sonrió y puso su dedo índice sobre los labios como señal de que hiciera silencio. Ella asiente y se marcha dejándolos solos. _-¡Tu puedes, Goku!-_ le animo mentalmente antes de salir.

Después de algún tiempo, una fresca brisa removió las delgadas hebras azabaches del cabello de Milk haciendo que se despertará. Paulatinamente y con pereza fue abriendo los ojos. Sin embargo, tan pronto como escucho a Goku saludándola, se alerto y se sentó de inmediato, ya que inconscientemente yacía sobre las piernas de él.

-¡¿Go-Goku?! Cuando fue que tú…-el sonido de la campana se hizo presente.- Oh, ¡Las clases ya empezaron!- exclamo y con afán intento ponerse de pie, pero su acompañante puso una mano sobre su frente y con un poco de fuerza la obligo a que volviera a la misma posición en la que se despertó.

-Vuelve a dormir…-sugirió con ternura.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado?-curioseo sin hacer el esfuerzo de pararse.

-¿Eeh? Porque estabas durmiendo tranquilamente… Te veías muy linda- confesó con una sonrisa.

- _En serio… Me pregunto si lo está haciendo a propósito…-_ pensó con el ceño fruncido y roja de vergüenza.- _Es la primera vez que falto a clases…-_ miro el cielo.-Es un hermoso día-opino dejando que el viento despeinara un poco su flequillo.

-Si…-

 _-Mi antiguo yo… nunca abría sabido lo azul que es el cielo desde la terraza… Mi mundo se está expandiendo, lo que alguna vez pensé que era ruido…-_ lo ultimo lo razono al atender las risas y diálogos de los demás estudiantes.- _Ahora es tan relajante…_ \- inhaló con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.- _Me siento tan bien…_ \- El sujeto sonrió al notar lo apacible que ella se veía.- ¿Goku?-

-¿Hum?-recito desencantado cuando ella se sentó.

-Me alegro de habernos conocido…-declaro de espaldas, la felicidad en él se incremento.-Antes, solo me preocupaba por estudiar, pero ahora voy a empezar a disfrutar de mi misma-determino volteando su cabeza para verlo.- Te quiero, Goku…-confeso con una sonrisa _.-Mis principios están cambiando, tal vez, mi mundo también ha cambiado… como si el que lo cambio fue aquel rebelde despeinado_ \- después de recapacitar en lo que había dicho, empezó a sudar frio _.- L-Lo que dije no fue cualquier cosa… ¿Q-Q-Qué hago? Me deje llevar por la emoción… ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!_ -se reprendió internamente.- _¿Qué habrá pensado Goku?-_ en seguida lo miro de reojo, pero él no se movió, no se inmuto, ninguna expresión o emoción se reflejo en su cara.

\- ¡Oh!... Eeh… Hum…-solo formulo con una sonrisa amable después de varios segundos.

 _-Como lo esperaba, no le importó lo que le dije…-_ frunció el ceño.- ¡E-Es mentira!-

Él solo se rió.- Entonces, ¿Por qué te sonrojas?... Te estás comportando como una niña-

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡Se está comportando como una persona madura!-_ se asombro abriendo la boca exageradamente.

-Esto… ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una relación?-sugirió con naturalidad.

-¿Q-Qué? N-No es necesario…-tartamudeo nerviosa.-Lo que dije fue mentira.-

-¿De verdad fue una mentira?-pregunto con un ápice de molestia y en el fondo decepción.- ¡Qué mentira más despiadada!-suspiro.- Esta bien… Está bien que sea así-sin más se recostó en el suelo poniendo sus brazos cruzados como almohada.-Que bien…-

-¿Qué…?-miro con sorpresa la actitud del chico.- ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!-

Él se burlo nuevamente.- _Es mejor así, no quiero que apresuremos nada… Deseo seguir conociendo todo de ti, al igual quiero demostrarte la pureza y firmeza de mis sentimientos… quiero disfrutar de esta etapa…-_

xxxxxxxxxxx

-No me es posible quedarme con él-señalo un hombre con el cabello en forma de flama frente a Milk.- Es que en casa tenemos un guepardo como mascota.-narro soltando al ave.

-Eso es peligroso, se podría comer al gallo.-argumento Bulma recostada en el vidrio de la ventana.

-No sé qué tipo de defensa le enseñaron a ese pollo, porque en realidad mi guepardo tiene miedo de bajar del árbol de mi casa por él.-

-¡Aah! ¡Son Goku, otra vez!-esgrimió con las manos en las caderas por detrás sorprendiendo a los chicos.

-¡Qué insistente eres, Lunch!-hablo el de cabellera alborotada con irritación, el animal cacareo.- Escucha, ¿Sera posible dejarlo en la escuela?-

-Cuando estaba en primaria y en secundaria teníamos casetas para gallinas.-agrego la peliazul.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta…-afirmo la pelinegra sin parar de leer.

-Entonces, profesora, trate de conseguir la autorización con el rector.-delego Vegeta con los brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Me niego! ¡Ustedes no saben lo desagradable y pervertido que es ese viejo!-contrapuso con agitación.

 _Minutos Después…_

Una joven adulta abre la puerta del salón y con cara de trauma les avisa que el Maestro Roshi dio su consentimiento. Éstos celebran enérgicamente, a excepción de su indiferente alumna. –El caso es que tienes que cuidar a Maru-chan, Son-kun…-sentencio la mujer, luego pensó en sus palabras y recordó lo descuidado e irresponsable que podía llegar a ser su estudiante. En seguida imagino todas los accidentes que podría sufrir el pobre animal e hizo una mueca de pánico.- Retiro lo dicho, ¡Se lo encargo a Mao-san!-

-¿Eh?-se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre, luego llevo la mano derecha sobre su frente.-Lo sabia…-mascullo resignada.

-¡No se preocupen, yo también voy a ayudar!-ofreció la otra mujer. Al ver la determinación en esos ojos azules, vegeta también se postulo, incluso Krillin quien apenas había oído lo que hablaban.

-Eres buena persona, Vegeta-kun-adulo sonrojado con su mascota en brazos.

-Argg… ¡Insecto, Te ordeno que me digas Vegeta!-

-¡Vegeta-kun! A partir de ahora te llamare así-

-¡No lo pienses! ¡Qué asco!-

-Pero ahora eres mi amigo, ¿No es así, Vegeta-kun?-reitero causando molestia en el otro, quien empezó a sentir comezón en el área del cuello.

-¡Entonces a partir de ahora te llamare Kakaroto, insecto!-señalo con desesperación.- ¿Está bien, Kakaroto?-esto también genero aversión en él y en seguida, reacciono como Vegeta.

-¡Detente, vegeta-kun!-pidió cubriendo sus oídos con las manos mientras se revolcaba en el suelo.

-¡Kakaroto! ¡Kakaroto! ¡Kakaroto!-repitió golpeando su frente con la pared. Así prosiguieron un largo tiempo, hasta que se cansaron de gritar.

 _En La Biblioteca…_

-Esto… Y pues ese es el asunto… solo faltaría resolver lo de la caseta del gallo…-recalco Bulma sosteniendo un marcador.- Creo que lo demás ya lo sabemos…-dijo señalando el tablero detrás de ella, que tenia inscrito:  
PRIMER ENCUENTRO  
Nombre: Pedro Martínez Plumas  
Alias: Maru-chan  
-¡Mao Milk!-llamo la chica al ver a su amiga concentrada en su cuaderno de matemáticas.-Te pido que participes…-pero esa petición no logro cambiar la actitud de la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo se hace una caseta de gallinas?-curioseo Goku meciéndose en la silla junto a Milk.

-Yo lo investigaré… Todas las respuestas están en internet.-

-Cerca de mi casa hay una ferretería-aseguro Vegeta quien tenía los pies sobre la mesa y jugaba con una pelota de beisbol.- ¿Compro los materiales?-

La peliazul se sonrojo.- ¡V-Vamos todos juntos!-comunico golpeando el escritorio con los puños.- ¡Es responsabilidad de todos! En el fin de semana vamos a ir…-

 _-El fin de semana con mis compañeros de clase… ¡Genial!-_ celebro el de cabellera alborotada.

-Está bien no hay problema…-contesto la mujer quien desvió la mirada para ver al hombre a su lado.- _¿Debí aceptar en ese momento?-_ pensó recapitulando la escena de la que fue protagonista en la terraza.- _No, pero… si le dije que lo quería fue por impulso… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?-_ suspiro intrigada sin notar que era observada por el chico en quien pensaba.- _En todo caso, lo cierto es que Goku no se alegro de mis sentimientos… Creo que ese fue mi mayor impedimento.-_

-¿Puede ser después de que termine con las practicas del club?-manifestó el sujeto más bajo.

-¡Me parece bien!-contesto la heredera de corporación capsula.- ¡Ya que llegamos a un acuerdo, solo faltaría eso, esto y eso!-indico con alegría.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Hola-repitieron a la vez.

-Llegaste pronto…-comento la peliazul que llevaba un corto vestido rosado con las letras: B-U-L-M-A inscritas en negro, un cinturón café y zapatos cómodos, también había abandonado su cabello comúnmente suelto por una cola de caballo alta, atada por una cinta roja.

-Ah sí, Salí temprano del entrenamiento-argumento con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Mantuvieron la mirada en silencio por unos instantes.- ¿E-Esperamos dentro?-sugirió agitando levemente su camisa blanca. Ella asiente y entran al edificio del negocio de entretenimiento de Yamcha.

 _-Ah… ¿Qué hago? Me resulta incomodo el estar a solas con ese chico…-_ analizo subiendo las escaleras detrás de él. Pero se detuvieron al ver a través de las puertas de vidrio, al hombre de cicatriz en el rostro entregándole dinero a otro de alrededor 22 años, era muy parecido a Goku, solo que tenía el cabello más largo, la mirada endurecida y tal vez era un poco más alto.- ¿Viste eso?-pregunto a su acompañante.- Era un chico muy apuesto…-observo sonrojada, pero el joven la ignoro.

-¡Hola Vegeta!-saludo el ex ladrón del desierto.

-¿Lo conoces, Vegeta?-

-Sí, suelo venir mucho a este sitio.-

-¿No me digas que también eres amigo de Goku?-dudo el adulto.

-¡Hump!-se cruzo de brazos.- Mas bien somos compañeros de clase… Bueno iré a jugar un poco-anuncio caminando hacia algunas maquinas.

Ella se queda mirando al sujeto detrás del mostrador.-No debería prestarle dinero a los demás como si nada…-aconsejo seriamente. En ese momento, la puerta se abre automáticamente.

-¡Hey, Bulma!-expreso Goku con el ave sentada sobre su cabeza.

 _Minutos Después…_

-Te dije que el bate se agarra así, tonta…-explico a la ojiazul mientras Goku bebía de su refresco.

-¡Deja de presionarme, Vegeta!-se quejo con el ceño fruncido, en ese instante, la puerta se abre.

-¡Disculpen!-se justifico la pelinegra tratando de regular su respiración agitada.- Mi papá me rompió el despertador…-

-¡Qué ropa mas anticuada!-exclamaron a la vez con una gota de sudor detrás de sus cabezas.

-¿Eh? No entiendo…- bajo la mirada contemplando a su muy querido traje chino. Era de color morado, con un cinturón dorado, botas de combate, un pantalón y blusón rosado debajo, además tenía su cabello recogido con dos mechones que sobresalían a los costados.- ¿Qué tiene de malo?-dudo incrédula.

 _En la Ferretería…_

-¡Esa no!-impuso la heredera de corporación Capsula con autoridad.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Si es genial!-interpelo Goku con fastidio aferrándose a una pequeña casa de madera, que tenia forma de un elegante castillo.

-¡No tenemos suficiente presupuesto!-argumento con el ceño fruncido y las manos sobre su cintura. Pues a pesar de pertenecer a una familia adinerada, por sus malas calificaciones no recibía ninguna bonificación de sus padres.

-¡Pide un préstamo! ¡Un préstamo hipotecario!-sugirió.

-¡No se puede! ¡Las gallinas no trabajan! Además ¡Esa es una casa para perros, idiota!-

-Suficiente…-opino la otra chica caminando en compañía de Vegeta.- Olvidémonos de ellos y vayamos por los materiales-puntualizo dirigiéndose a la zona de herramientas.

-Tienes razón… nosotros vamos por la madera-propuso Krillin.- Tu escoge la pintura…-

La adolescente, caminaba por el pasillo en donde se encontraba la sección de pinturas.- ¿Qué color deberíamos llevar para la caseta? ¿Qué color le gusta a las gallinas?-divago mirando los diversos colores.- ¿Dorado... marrón…rojo… azul… naranja…?-nombraba los colores a medida que avanzaba y sin querer tropezó con alguien.- Discúlpeme…-reconoció sin identificarlos.

-No hay problema…-aseguro Broly con una sonrisa al verla.

-Tu…-señaló Tora que estaba detrás de su líder.

 _-S-Son los de aquella vez…-_ pensó asustada al recordarlos.

-Que bien encontrarte, queremos hablar contigo-revelo amablemente el sujeto de cabello largo.

-Milk, el tamaño…-articulo el calvo entrando en la escena con una canasta que contenía diversos objetos.

-¡Krillin!-exclamo ella retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-¿E-Estoy interrumpiendo?-formulo intimidado por la presencia de aquel grupo de chicos.

-¿Quién es ese enano?-interpelo Turles mirándolo con burla. El pequeño hombre frunció el ceño ofendido.

-¡¿Qué pasa con ustedes?!-reclamo corriendo hacia ellos lanzándoles lo que había seleccionado para comprar. Broly se corre a un lado esquivándolo con éxito y Napa sostiene a uno de sus compañeros como escudo, haciendo que éste reciba el golpe.- ¡Milk-san, corre!-

-¡Que susto me di! Pensé que ibas a pelear con ellos…-dijo la mujer corriendo detrás de su aliado.

-¡Que tonterías dices, si nunca he peleado!-confeso mientras huía.- De momento, vamos a salir de aquí…-se volteo.- ¡Qué lenta!-opino al verla muchos metros atrás casi siendo alcanzada por los maleantes que le gritaban que los esperará.- ¿Qué hago? ¡Ya sé!-en seguida hizo con sus manos una bocina sobre su boca.- ¡GOKU!-

-¿Eeh?-emitió caminando cerca de él.

-¡Atrás, atrás!-le indico señalando la situación, pero el joven se mostraba confundido.- ¡Milk-san está en peligro!-Esta última oración sirvió para encender en él una mezcla de furia y preocupación, así que se dirigió a ella lo más pronto que pudo.

Al llegar al pasillo de la sección de pinturas, la vio corriendo seguida por un tipo, enojado y sin esfuerzo lo toma la ropa.-¡Goku!-hablaron asustados al ver como sostenía a Turles por el cuello de la camisa, pues el individuo casi idéntico a él estaba más cerca de la pelinegra.- E-Espera, no lo hagas…-le rogaron, pero fue inútil, pues el pelinegro arrojo sobre los demás al tipo que sostenía con las manos enviándolos a colisionar con una pirámide de latas de pescado.

-¡Oh! Pero si son ustedes…-observo segundos después.

-Olvídate de eso y vámonos, Goku…-manifestó la chica tomándolo de la mano mientras se alejaban a pasos rápidos.

Fuera del establecimiento, la pelinegra estaba recostada a la pared intentando recuperar el aliento.- Eres muy lenta, Milk…-dijo el de cabellera alborotada.

-Sí, así es-añadio el otro implicado.- Iré a ayudar a Bulma y a Vegeta con los paquetes… Goku, quédate cuidando a Milk-san.-encargo antes de irse.

-Está bien.- afirmó comprando dos jugos de una maquina de refrescos.- Tómate esto.-ofreció con una sonrisa divertida.

-Gracias…-

-¿Estás bien?-curioseo sentándose a su lado.

-S-Si…-susurro empezando a consumir de la bebida.-La verdad es que contigo las sorpresas no terminan, es increíble como lo lanzaste con una sola mano…-él solo se encogió de hombros. Después de esto, el silencio de apodero de ellos _.- ¿Qué se supone que tiene que hablar con la persona que le rechazo?-_ pensó mirando el suelo.

-Estás actuando extraño, Milk-expuso mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Eh?-

-Lo normal sería que te negaras a cuidar del pollo… También te negarías a salir en tu día libre…-hizo una pausa.- Es extraño… ¿Te paso algo?-

 _-Tiene razón, ese chico es demasiado perspicaz-_ analizo frotando su mentón con la mano.- Nada.-contesto, pero él se acerco a su rostro, tanto que la distancia entre sus narices era de escasos centímetros.

-¡No mientas!-

-N-No es mentira…-repitió alejándose más, pero él se acerco mucho más.

-¿De verdad?-sonrió al verla sonrojada y mirando para otro lado.- Entonces está bien-expuso alejándose.

 _-¿Se habrá preocupado por mí…?-_ hablo consigo misma mientras lo miraba.

-¡Hey!-llamo Bulma acercándose en la compañía de Vegeta y Krillin quienes sostenían los paquetes.- ¡Aquí están los materiales!-

 _En el Estacionamiento del Centro de Entretenimiento (Negocio de Yamcha)…_

-¡Qué fastidio es cortar la madera!-dijeron todos a la vez después de haberlo intentado muchas veces.

-Por eso dije que pidiéramos que la cortaran en la tienda-recordó la pelinegra mirando los planos en la pantalla del computador de la peliazul.

-Es una locura pensar que ustedes, montón de insectos, podrían construir una caseta como esta.-señalo con su típico ceño fruncido.

-¡Pero tú no has hecho nada!-esgrimieron las mujeres con irritación.

-¡Hump! Alguien de la realeza no se ocupa de los deberes de los plebeyos-

-Y eso que escogimos la página que tiene las instrucciones más simples…-agrego Krillin desanimado.

-Por eso dije que compráramos aquella casa-

-¡Deja de insistir con eso, Son-kun! ¡Ya te lo dije, eso era para perros!-puntualizo la mujer con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Yamcha desde la ventana del tercer piso.- ¿Ya se dieron por vencidos? Una sierra… eso se ve bastante complicado, sumándole que Goku no es bueno armando cosas si no destruyéndolas-se rio sacando un cigarrillo de su boca.- ¿Necesitaran una sierra eléctrica?-

-¡Si tienes una…! ¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes!?-reclamaron en coro con evidente molestia.

-¡Rayos! Iré a buscarla…-propuso el hombre más alto dirigiéndose al edificio.

-Entonces yo iré a comprar helado-comunico la heredera de corporación capsula.- ¿De qué lo quieren?-

-Yo quiero un choco monaca jumbo-

-Yo solo una soda-

-¡Entendido!-muy contenta emprendió su viaje.

-Yo te acompañaré-sugirió alcanzándola el de cabellos en forma de flama.- No vaya a ser que por tonta termines arrojando todo al piso.-

-¡Oye!-se quejo cuando él llego a su lado.

-¿La terminaremos hoy?-cuestiono la bella chica mirando las herramientas y trozos de madera mal cortados.

-Te encontré-recito Broly suavemente por detrás y cerca de la oreja de Milk.

-¡Aah!-exclamo asustada alejándose del recién llegado.-De nuevo…-

-No se pongan nerviosos.-pidió mirándola con una sonrisa.-De verdad queremos hablar contigo.-aseguro mientras se acercaban los demás componentes de su grupo.

Estuvieron varios minutos hablando.-Y por lo tanto, sabemos que lo hicimos mal…- comento Napa.

-Pero no logramos hablar con él.-añadio Tora.

-Ya veo… Así que solo trataban de pedirle disculpas.- resumió el calvo pensativo.- ¿Verdad, Milk-san?-

-Me parece egoísta que después de lastimarlo quieran hablarle, pero si quieren disculparse, supongo que pueden hacerlo.-hablo la chica con los brazos cruzados.- Siempre y cuando no nos molesten con nuestro trabajo.-exigió seriamente.

-¡Que frívola!-susurraron los presentes.-Ponte en nuestro lugar, estamos pidiendo ayuda…-

-Ya lo entiendo…-divulgo el apuesto hombre quien había dejado de hablar desde hace rato.- Estas enamorada de Goku, ¿Verdad?-analizo con naturalidad. Sin embargo, anhelo estar equivocado en lo profundo de su corazón.

-NO-NO-NO-respondió exaltada y totalmente sonrojada.

-Ahora lo entiendo…-menciono Krillin.

-¡Dije que no!-puntualizo con firmeza mientras un guapo chico volvía de encontrar la sierra eléctrica.

-¡USTEDES!-grito con enojo.- ¡DEJEN DE FASTIDIAR A MI MILK!-

-¡Goku!-

-¡Cálmate, Goku!-pidió Broly con tranquilidad.-Solo vinimos a hablar.-sin más se acerco a la mujer y puso su brazo sobre los hombros de ella.- ¿Verdad, Milk-san?-manifestó con una sonrisa coqueta, algo que molesto al otro chico.

-No toques a mi Milk-demando golpeándolo con su puño haciendo que se alejara de ella.

-Eso me dolió, idiota… ¿Quieres pelear?-

-¡Quita esa cara de pervertido, Broly!-

-¡No dejas de ser un salvaje!-

-¡No tenias por qué tocarla! Es más, ¡te ordeno que no te le acerques!-

La pelinegra dio varios pasos tratando de alejarse de la pequeña riña que se formo.- Oye, ¿A fin de cuentas a que vinieron ellos?-averiguo Krillin a la adolescente que paso por su lado.

-No lo sé…-respondió pensativa.-Por cierto, Goku, ellos quieren reconciliarse contigo… y como prueba de ello nos van a ayudar a construir la caseta del gallo-

-¿Qué? ¡No me jodas!-contradijo Nappa con disgusto.

-¿¡Por qué tenemos que estar perdiendo el tiempo con eso!?-se negaron los demás.

-Si quieren reconciliarse con él, es lo menos que pueden hacer-condiciono con fastidio ante los reclamos que le hicieron.

-Reconciliarse…-murmuro Goku quien era sostenido amenazadoramente por el cuello de su camisa.- Ya veo…-emitió en completa felicidad.-Debieron habérmelo dicho antes…-sonrió con una mano detrás de su cabeza.-Esta bien, quédense… Escenas como estas se ven mucho en televisión, ¿Y luego nos hacemos amigos, no?-a todos se les resbalo una gota de sudor detrás de sus cabeza, no podían creer el repentino cambio de actitud en el chico.- Todos son buenas personas.-

-Oye, ¿Así es como te gustan?-cuestiono Broly suavemente a la mujer que estaba parada a su lado.- ¿Estas enamorada de eso?-

-¡Traje los helados!-interrumpió la heredera de corporación capsula.-Aunque se derritieron, ya que el principito me hizo llegar a otro lugar.-

-¡Hump!-formulo con los brazos cruzados.-Yo solo quería un atajo-paró en seco. _\- ¡Hay más personas!-_ observo al ver a más de cuatro personas trabajando.

-Lo siguiente es ensamblarlo…-esgrimió la chica quien estaba dirigiendo la construcción desde hace un rato, mientras Goku largaba los materiales y Broly descansaba.

-Wow… ¡Ella es muy linda!-conto el calvo con bigote.

-Es cierto…-

-¡Oigan! Les dije que ensamblaran esa parte-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-coquetearon invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Mi-Mi-Mitty…-tartamudeo nerviosa.- ¿Quiénes son estas personas?-

-Puedo construir algo sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, valiéndome de otra persona…-detallo la pelinegra con satisfacción juntando las manos sobre su pecho.- ¡Que hermoso!-hablo observando la hermosa caseta que consiguieron hacer. Incluso tenía un buzón para el correo y un letrero hecho en madera que especificaba: "Residencia de Pedro Martínez". -Al final del día, conseguimos construir la caseta.-

-Genial…-

-Sí, hicimos un buen trabajo…-conversaron los obreros entre ellos bebiendo una soda.

-Traje a Maru-chan…-anuncio Krillin con el animal en los brazos. Lo dejaron en el suelo y curiosamente entro en el que sería su nuevo hogar, mientras cacareaba en señal de agradecimiento.

-¡Entró!-celebro la peliazul saltando de felicidad. Todos sonrieron.

-¡Qué bien!-abrazo nuevamente a la pelinegra con una sonrisa.- ¡Felicidades, Milk-san! Lo hemos conseguido…-

-Tú no has hecho nada…- contradijo ignorando el gesto del hombre de cabello largo.

-Es obvio… ¡Ah!-no pudo continuar su cortejo debido a que fue interrumpido por otro golpe.

-¡Te dije que no la toques!-recalco molesto, de inmediato la tomo del brazo y la acerco a él.- ¡Ella es mía!-

-¡Eso me dolió! ¡Basta!-

-Es que me enfadé, ¡Yo la encontré primero y nadie me la quita! -sentencio envolviéndola en un abrazo sobre protector generando en ella que sus mejillas se tornaran de rojo.

 _Un Par De Horas Después…_

-Estoy ansiosa por llevarla a la escuela la próxima semana…-expuso la heredera de corporación capsula caminado bajo la noche en compañía de sus compañeros de clase.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que nos van a regañar por llevarla…-argumento la pelinegra.

-Si la ponemos en la grama no habrá problema-contrapelo el sujeto de cabello alborotado.

-Tienes unos buenos amigos, aunque dan un poco de miedo-hablo el pequeño sujeto dirigiendo su mirada a Goku.

-¡Oh…!-exclamo haciendo una pausa, luego miro a Milk con el rabillo del ojo.-Si, tienes razón-

-¿Eh?-volteo al sentirse acechada _.- ¿Por qué me mira así?-_

-Yo me voy por aquí…-señalo Bulma.

-Yo también… nos tendremos que ir juntos, ¡Adiós insectos!-se despidió comenzando a caminar.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué se llama Pedro?-dudo la peliazul a su acompañante.

-¿No crees que es muy tarde para preguntar, mujer?-hizo una pausa.-Si hablamos de pollos, Pedro Martínez es lo ideal para su personalidad.-

-Hasta el lunes…-dijo el calvo caminando por otra dirección.

-Puedes dejarme aquí, Goku.-indico la chica mirándolo fijamente.

-No te preocupes…-

-¿Eh?-

-Quiero estar contigo un poco más…-confeso con una sonrisa y leve sonrojo que paso oculto por la oscuridad de la noche.

- _Otra vez con eso…_ -bajo la mirada _.- ¡Qué problema! No puedo mirarlo más…-_ pensó mientras subía por la colina.

-Sabes… Dios es quien decide si una persona tendrá buena o mala suerte en su vida y, al final, todo resulta ser invariable…-interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica.

-¿O sea que al final caemos en el mismo punto?-

-Aunque yo no creo en eso, son simples tonterías…-introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, la joven se detuvo, pero el continuo avanzando.-Pero últimamente he estado pensando que… si el conocerte ha sido mi suerte, entonces todo lo demás también será bueno…-manifestó dejando de caminar, luego se volteo.-Después de conocerte solo me pasan cosas buenas…-sonrió con ternura.

-¡M-Me rindo!-grito la chica sonrojada.- ¡Me doy por vencida!-lo miro con determinación.- Te quiero, Goku-él abrió su boca en señal de sorpresa.- _Por más que lo intente, es imposible saber lo que el otro siente, entonces, solo me queda enfrentarlo…-_ pensó.-En el momento que te dije que te quería dijiste que estaría bien si no fuese así, eso fue a propósito, ¿Verdad?-bajo la mirada.-Ya entendí que es una molestia para ti, pero… Me he enamorado de ti-hizo una pausa y lo miro a los ojos.- ¿Qué debo hacer entonces?-

-Eres muy directa…-respondió conmocionado, pero mostrándose tranquilo y pensativo.

-Por qué te haces el desentendido-esgrimió apretando sus puños.

-Discúlpame, no es una molestia…-miro a los costados.- Yo también te quiero… A decir verdad, hasta llegue a pensar en cosas obscenas-revelo rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice.

-Eso no tenias que decirlo…-anuncio avergonzada.

Él frunció levemente el ceño.- Pero quizás mis sentimientos sean diferentes a los tuyos… Y pensé que tal vez te alejarías de mí al saberlo y… Temo eso-luego de esto se formo un silencio sepulcral entre ellos.

Ella al ver en él una expresión pensativa, decidió hablar.-Entiendo… De ser así entonces comencemos de nuevo-ante la sugerencia el alza una ceja.- Te lo diré nuevamente cuando tú te hayas enamorado de mi…-explico.- _Así es, así está bien_ -pensó sonriendo sinceramente, ante esto el joven de cabello alborotado se sonroja.-Vamos, Goku-

-S-Si-contesto siguiéndola. Después de unos instantes, sonó su celular. Lo saco de su bolsillo para leer el mensaje que le había enviado Yamcha: "Radiz viene hoy". Él ensancha los ojos.

- _La respuesta es simple, Goku dice que quiere estar conmigo, por ahora eso es más que suficiente…-_ analizo avanzando. Pero se volteo a verlo asombrada al sentir que él le toma la mano.

-Milk, no te vayas-pidió con ojos suplicantes.- Vamos a pasar la noche juntos.-

-¿Qué?-articulo escéptica, pero luego asimilo las palabras que dijo.- ¡¿QUÉ?!-su grito pudo escucharse por toda la ciudad. _-¡Qué chico más complicado es éste!-_ reflexiono mientras que ambos se dirigían al hogar de Ox Satan.

 _Minutos Después…_

-Ya llegue-comunico al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

-Soy Son Goku-se presento ante el gran sujeto que estaba frente a él.-Con permiso- El gigantesco hombre no daba crédito de que veía, un joven al lado de su pequeña niña. Estaba paralizo, una sombra azul cubrió sus ojos, empezó a sudar frio mientras su boca se abría exageradamente por la sorpresa. –Mucho gusto, viejo…-dijo el chico entrando con confianza a la sala.

-Esto…. Hija, él es…-tartamudeo mirando la escena con desconcierto.

-No quiere ir para su casa esta noche-explico inexpresiva.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿CÓMO ES ESO?-

-Tiene una casa estupenda-opino el de cabellera alborotada siguiendo a su compañera.

-G-Gracias-exclamo sin abandonar un instante su desconcierto.- Usa la habitación de huéspedes…-ordeno sin moverse.

Después de un rato, la pelinegra estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, pero en su mente vagaba la frase: "Vamos a pasar la noche juntos". _– Por un momento llegue a imaginármelo.-_ reconoció internamente. –Toma...-ofreció al dejar sobre la mesa un humeante platillo para Goku, ignorando la presencia de su padre, quien los estaba vigilando fingiendo que leía el periódico.

-¿Qué es esto?-indago estudiando cada detalle de la comida frente a él.

-Arroz frito-

-¿Lo hiciste tú?-consulto con fascinación.

-¿No me estabas viendo mientras lo hacía?-camino hasta la nevera.- También tengo encurtido de verduras.-

-¡Eres asombrosa!-exclamo lleno de felicidad.- ¡Eres como las abuelas del campo!-Ella ante el comentario frunce el ceño y cierra con un poco de agresividad la puerta del refrigerador.

-¡Me voy a estudiar!-aviso abandonando la habitación.

-¡Gracias por la comida!-expreso tomando la cuchara e introduciendo un poco de comida en su boca.- _Delicioso, lo mejor que he probado… y lo hizo solo para mí-_ pensó sonrojado.

 _En el Centro de Entretenimiento (Negocio de Yamcha)…_

La puerta de cristal se abre automáticamente revelando la figura de un apuesto sujeto. -¡Rayos!-recito el de cicatriz en el rostro al verlo de cerca.- Te he dicho que no vengas-pero el recién llegado parecía no prestarle atención.- ¿Me estas escuchando, Radiz?-

Él solo sonrió mirando hacia los lados tratando de hallar una silueta en particular.- ¿Dónde está?-

-Hoy no va a regresar-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo fastidiado.-Yo le había traído un regalo-mostro una bolsa llena de pan.-No me importa, de todos modos…-hizo una pausa.- Yamcha, prepárame un te…-

-Sí, si…-respondió dirigiéndose a la zona de cafetería mientras el otro tomaba asiento.

-De verdad que eres un cobarde, Goku…-mascullo recordando a su hermano.- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirá huyendo?-

 _En la Casa Mao…_

En el cuarto de baño, un pelinegro se encontraba tranquilamente sumergido en una tina de agua tibia, pero vio una extraña figura a través de la puerta. Así que un poco temeroso, salió rápidamente. –Oye, en esta casa hay un espíritu…-aseguro a la mujer que estaba haciendo sus deberes escolares.

Ella voltea a verlo extremadamente sonrojada.- ¿Co-Co-Cómo puedes andar desnudo en casa ajena?-interpelo al observarlo llevar puesto solo el pantalón desabrochado y una toalla alrededor de sus hombros.

Él se acerca y se sienta en el sofá.- Oye, ¿También estudias en casa?-

Ante la cercanía se incremento la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón _.- ¿Q-Que hago?... No puedo mirarlo_ -se dijo internamente fijando su mirada en el libro.

-Estoy aburrido-declaro secando su cabello con la suave tela que colgaba de sus hombros.-Juguemos a palabras encadenadas.-sugirió.

-No, gracias.-contesto tratando de recuperar la concentración.- _Pero si papá suele andar en calzoncillos… ¿Entonces es eso normal?... N-No importa si le echo un vistazo…_ -giro su cabeza pausadamente y contrario a lo que esperaba encontrar, lo vio dormido totalmente vestido sobre el sofá. Con una vena hinchada en su frente se acerca a él.- Si vas a dormir, hazlo en la cama.-le reclamo quitándole los cojines que simulaban una almohada.

Antes de irse a acostar, Milk decidió pasar por el cuarto en el que dormía su invitado. Sonrió al verlo descansar tranquilamente, pero luego frunció levemente el ceño.- Le sentí algo extraño.-Hizo una pausa.- seguramente son ideas mías…-susurro cerrando la puerta.

xxxxxxxxxxx

 _Continuará…_


	5. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Una amable mujer fritaba un par de huevos en la cocina de su casa, mientras su padre leía atentamente el periódico en el comedor. –Hola- saludo su invitado, el gigantesco hombre se sobresalto al escucharlo y trato erradamente de ocultarse detrás del papel que tenía en las manos.

-Buenos días, Goku…-manifestó la chica.

-Milk, definitivamente hay algo en esta casa-aseguro sentándose frente a Ox Satan.

-¿Eh?-articulo confundida.

-En la madrugada, al no poder dormir, abrí los ojos y en frente de la cama había un niño mirándome fijamente… -conto.

-¡Ah! Ese debe de ser Trunks…-contesto con normalidad largándole un recipiente con café. – Lo acogimos en nuestra pequeña familia desde que era un bebé, ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito y él milagrosamente se salvo…-

-Vaya…-emitió.-Por cierto, quiero la yema del huevo blandita.-pidió sin cortesía bebiendo de la taza, luego miro al hombre frente a él.- La verdad es que no te pareces en nada a Milk, viejo…-

El adulto deja de lado su lectura por un momento. – Oye, ¿Cómo es que puedes estar aquí como si nada?-interrogo a quién él consideraba un invasor.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Son Goku ocupo el primer lugar?-murmuraron en el salón, mientras el joven de cabellos alborotados se mecía en su asiento y la mujer a su lado se encontraba abatida.- ¿No será un error?-

-En las vacaciones de verano me voy a preparar por completo.-se impuso a sí misma.

-Bueno, bueno, anímate Mitty… ¡Ocupaste el segundo lugar!-dijo Bulma frente a ella.-Tener 4.9 es una buena puntuación… -recalco alegremente.- Yo no llego ni a 3.0 sumando todas las materias… Seguramente tendré que tomar el examen de recuperación de nuevo…-lo último lo pronuncio con tristeza.

-Vacaciones de verano…-mascullo el pelinegro imaginándose los fuegos artificiales, helado, piscinas y a Milk en traje de baño. Se sonrojo ante la idea.- ¡A mí me gustan los bikinis!-le aseguro a su compañera.

-¡Qué intrépido, Son-kun!-exclamo la peliazul emocionada.

-No sé qué tengas en mente, pero no pienso ir a la playa….-asevero la estudiante poniéndose de pie decidida a estudiar.

-Hola insectos…-saludo el de cabello en forma de flama caminando hacia ellos.- Tienen que elegir para el evento del Día de los Deportes-comunico extendiéndoles una hoja.

-¿Huh? ¿A dónde vas, Mitty?-curioseo la chica.

-Tengo una pregunta sobre cómo fue calificada esta respuesta-dijo desde la puerta sin tomarse la molestia de mirarlos.

-Debería intentar divertirse en los eventos escolares-opino la heredera de corporación capsula.-Me tiene como amiga, después de todo…-

-Quizá no te considera su amiga, mujer-manifestó con los brazos cruzados observando el intenso azul de sus ojos.

 _En Sala de Maestros…_

Una joven profesora sostenía el examen de su mejor alumna y miro con atención la última pregunta.  
PREGUNTA: Describe el estado emocional del personaje usando 50 palabras o menos.  
RESPUESTA: Ella cayó en la desesperación después de perder su oportunidad para casarse por interés.

-¿Por qué no he conseguido todos los puntos en esta respuesta?-interpelo la estudiante con la insatisfacción plasmada en su rostro.

-Ya termino el horario laboral… Tu maestra no puede ser molestada con esto ahora-justifico para eludir el reclamo.

-Estamos en periodo escolar…-objeto con insistencia.-Haz tu trabajo-

-Está bien… Tu respuesta no estaba mal, pero tampoco estaba bien…-explico con cansancio.

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque la respuesta no hace mención del dolor de un corazón roto!-señalo con indignación.-"El sentimiento de un amor sin salida, corazón roto… Adiós, amor mío…" –interpreto mostrándole la forma en que sufriría un desamor.

-En pocas palabras la rechazaron…-recito ante el drama que presencio, pero definitivamente no se iba a alejar de su propósito inicial.- Respondí eso, porque esa es mi opinión.-argumento cruzándose de brazos con el ceño levemente fruncido.- ¡No estoy de acuerdo!-

-Sí, sí, está bien…-acepto la peliazul resignada cambiando la nota del examen.- ¡Qué insistente!-comento largándole la hoja de papel.- Fui condescendiente esta vez porque aun no conoces el sufrimiento de un amor rechazado…-

Ella lo recibió y mirando la evaluación asimilo lo que había dicho su maestra.- _Ahora que lo menciona, Goku me rechazo… -_ pensó caminando hacia la salida, luego recordó el momento en el que ella le dijo que esperaría hasta que él se enamorara de ella.- _¿Cómo haré para que se enamore de mí?_ _Más bien… ¿Por qué me enamore de Goku?-_ hablo internamente pasando por el jardín de la institución.

-¡Hey, Milk!-llamo un joven de cabellera alborotada cuando vio a la mujer que pasaba cerca.- ¿Te subieron la calificación?-curioseo alimentando al ave. Ella se giro para verlo y mirándolo fijamente camino hacia él en silencio. El contacto visual se mantuvo hasta que un balón de voleibol golpeo ligeramente el pie del chico.

-¡Disculpe!-exclamo una adolescente corriendo en dirección de la esfera.- ¡Oh, no… Son Goku!-articulo al reconocerlo. Sin embargo, él le larga el balón.- G-Gracias… ¡Disculpe!-grito mientras se alejaba corriendo.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto su compañera que la esperaba metros más lejos.

-¡Me estaba mirando mal!-respondió nerviosa.

-Deberías dejar de mirar así…-sugirió la pelinegra al verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eh?... Pero si no la mire mal-

Ella suspiro.- Pienso que esa es la razón por la que la gente te evade… Por tu nerviosismo haces que el otro se atemorice de ti-explico con seguridad.- Me gusta mucho verte sonriente-confeso desviando la mirada.- Bueno no importa, adiós…-se despidió comenzando su viaje al salón dejando detrás suyo a un hombre totalmente sonrojado.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Pensando constantemente en el consejo que le había dado su amiga, Goku camino por la escuela con Maru-chan en los brazos. Unos pasos más delante de él vio a dos chicas que dialogaban con alegría, pero a una de ellas se le cayó un lapicero mientras paseaba. El pelinegro permaneció quieto. _-"Me gusta mucho verte sonriente… me gustas mucho… me gustas mucho…"-_ Esa frase hizo eco en su mente. –Oye, se te cayó…-anuncio llamando la atención de toda la gente que transitaba por el pasillo.

-¡Ah!... M-Muchas G-Gracias…-tartamudeo atemorizada la pelirroja recibiendo en sus manos el objeto que le pertenecía.

-De nada…-contesto con una deslumbrante sonrisa, que conquisto el corazón de todas las mujeres que tenían la mirada puesta en él.

 _-¿Eh? Como que… No siento miedo, No será, que viéndolo bien… es muy apuesto? -_ pensaron cada una al detallar los muy atractivos rasgos del rostro y cuerpo del sujeto que tenía el pollo sobre la cabeza.

 _Días Después…_

-Vaya… se ha hecho popular-observo la heredera de corporación capsula mirando a su compañero rodeado de muchachas, a través de la ventana.- Ya que es bien parecido… Últimamente se está llevando bien con las personas y las chicas no lo dejan tranquilo-comunico a la pelinegra que estaba inexpresiva sentada en su asiento.

-Milk tenía razón…-reconoció Goku entrando por la ventana. –Al dejar de mirar a los demás, no sé por qué, las personas han comenzado a acercarse a mí…-tomo su asiento.- ¡¿Esto será el poder visual?!-divago sorprendido.

-No…-mascullo la chica a su lado.

-Goku, Son-kun-nombro alegremente un pequeño grupo de señoritas.- Enséñanos a traducir esto, por favor- suplicaron, pero en realidad lo hacían para captar la atención de él.

-No sé de eso… ¡Hazlo tú!-expuso mirando la hoja con un texto en inglés.

-¡Eres muy gracioso, Son-kun!-

-Es asombroso, Mitty… Si casi no ha cambiado de cómo era antes…-añadio Bulma mirando de reojo las acciones de su compañero.

- _Al hacerse popular aceptan cualquier cosa que diga…-_ pensó Milk con una vena hinchada en la cabeza.

 _En Clase de Deporte…_

La mejor estudiante del primer curso, se alejo de su clase para visitar a Pedro Martínez. –Hola, Maru-chan-le dijo al pollo que yacía en su caseta.- ¿Quieres un poco?-ofreció acercándole al pico un poco de repollo, pero el animal lo rechazo.

-Una chica que ahoga sus penas con una mascota…-manifestó alguien detrás de ella.

-¿Q-Que estás diciendo, Bulma?-pronuncio exaltada.

-Es verdad… Últimamente es difícil poder acercarse a Goku al estar rodeado constantemente de chicas…-argumento sentándose al lado de su amiga.-Es increíble este cambio…-comento al escuchar los gritos de ánimo que recibió el pelinegro por parte de las mujeres, al jugar un partido de futbol.-Teniendo en cuenta que hasta hace poco nadie se atrevía a acercársele…-

-Vamos a la práctica…-impuso la otra mujer dirigiéndose al lugar que le correspondía.

-¡Oh, oh!-formulo divertida.- Mitty, ¿Acaso estas celosa?-

-Ya veo…-susurro levemente sonrojada.-Esto es tener celos…-sin embargo, continuo su caminata.

-¡Qué honesta!-opino la peliazul siguiéndola de cerca.

 _En una de las Canchas de Voleibol…_

Bulma ágilmente contraataca ganando un punto para su equipo.- ¡Oye, Mitty, no te le has acercado al balón!-esgrimió mirando a la pelinegra a los ojos.- ¿Ah?-emitió al verla distraída, normalmente ese era el deporte en el que ella mas se destacaba y precisamente en el día del campeonato, estaba totalmente aprisionada con sus pensamientos.- ¡MITTY!-le grito para llamar su atención.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué quieres que haga?-cuestiono escéptica al despertar de su ensoñación. -¡AAH!-grito adolorida al sentir colisionar el balón con su frente.

Una vez terminado el partido, ambas chicas fueron a beber algo. -¡Oigan! ¿Cómo les fue en el juego de voleibol?-interpelo Krillin acercándose alegremente.

-Si Mitty se hubiese esforzado un poco más, nos hubiera ido bien…-aseguro con recelo.

-Lo siento…-se disculpo mirando el suelo.

-De nuestra parte Goku estaba muy animado, se entusiasmo tanto que golpeo al árbitro-conto el pequeño calvo.

-¿Dónde está Goku?-

-Allí…-señalo al sujeto que estaba hablando y riendo con tres bellas alumnas.-Espero que siga así…-

-¿Eeh?-articularon ambas sin comprender.

\- ¿Recuerdan que anteriormente Vegeta nos había contado que… Goku no iba a la escuela cuando estaba en secundaria por ocasionar una pelea, lo cual fue un gran problema?-hizo una pausa.-Como era muy temible, los demás estaban atemorizados, después de eso él dejo de ir a la escuela… Por eso deseo que esta vez le vaya bien-

-La verdad es que todos tenemos una historia…-añadio la peliazul.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Goku, Krillin?-interpelo la otra mujer apretando los puños al contemplar a su primer amigo.

-¿Eh?-

-Porque hasta hace poco no hablabas con él, ¿no?-demostró con intriga.

-Porque tengo una deuda con él…-sonrió con las manos en los bolsillos.

 _Por otro lado…_

-Lamento interrumpir…-hablo una delgada mujer con gafas acercándose al grupo que rodeaba a Goku.- La profesora nos mando a llamar para que hagamos los preparativos de los instrumentos…-

-¿Tan pronto?-se quejaron con fastidio.

-¿Entonces voy yo?-pregunto la recién llegada.

-¿No te importa?-contestaron con felicidad.-Esto… Eh… ¿Cómo es? Ariana, no Are…-

-Arale Norimaki…-rectifico con decepción, al saber que sus compañeras de curso no recordaban su nombre. –Entonces me iré…-El joven de cabellera alborotada la miro fijamente.

-¡Gracias!-dijeron una vez la peli lila se alejo.

-¿No les importa? Ella es su amiga, ¿no?-

-No es así, estamos en la misma clase pero casi no hablamos…-

 _Minutos Después…_

-¡Qué calor! Quiero agua…-declaro Goku caminando hacia los bebederos, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con la chica que había conocido anteriormente.

-Oye, ¿No crees que deberíamos llamar a la profesora?-propuso la chica temblando de miedo mientras sostenía una red.

-De verdad que eso me dolió-recalco un individuo sobando la parte posterior de su cabeza.- ¡¿Cómo dejas caer eso encima de una persona?!-interpelo molesto al escuchar las burlas de un par de chicas detrás de él.- ¡Me voy! No te necesito, ve…-impuso empujándola al suelo.- ¿A ti qué te pasa?-le pregunto al hombre de cabellos alborotados que apareció velozmente a su lado.

-¡Te conozco!-recordó una chica.-Fuiste tú el que entro a la sección de segundo año, ¿Verdad?-se acercó a él seductoramente y toco con el dedo índice su pecho.- ¿Es cierto que golpeaste a una chica y la hiciste sangrar por la nariz?-

Enfadado, el adolescente puso su mano sobre la mujer y la empujo con un poco de fuerza hacia atrás para que lo viera a los ojos.- ¿Quieres que te haba sangrar por la nariz a ti también?-pregunto amenazadoramente, algo que la asusto.

-Oye…-llamo el tipo de color verde que agredió a Arale.-Te la estas luciendo demasiado para ser de primer grado…-objeto dándole un golpe en el rostro y lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Por qué tienen que decirle que no la necesitan?-averiguo apretando con fuerza la mano de Cell, en seguida le dio un rodillazo que hizo que su rival cayera de rodillas y escupiera sangre por la boca. -¡Levántate!-exigió.

-Para ya, por favor… Te pediré disculpas…-

-Oye…-volteo a mirar a la peli lila y ella retrocedió asustada.- N-No…-luego ensancho los ojos ante la manera como había reaccionado.

-¡Goku!-nombro su amiga.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-se acerco con disimulo a él al notar que toda la atención del público fue robada por un maestro que se acercaba al lugar.- Vamos…-hablo mientras le tomaba la mano y corría con él lejos.

Al llegar a las fuentes de agua, él lavo su rostro y la pelinegra se recostó en la pared con los brazos cruzados.- ¿Qué haces empeorando la situación en vez de detener el escándalo?-suspiro.- Nunca pensé que un profesor llegaría a perseguirme…-

-Milk…-miro el agua correr.- ¿Yo estaba equivocado?... Anteriormente me había pasado algo así y cuando me vine a dar cuenta todos me estaban mirando con unos ojos intimidantes-conto mientras ella cerraba la llave.-No sé por qué pasa esto… ¿Acaso estoy equivocado?-

-No lo sé…-respondió con suavidad.- No creo que lo que estés haciendo esté incorrecto…-miro al cielo.- Pero sé que eres una buena persona…-

Se sorprendió, nunca había escuchado que alguien se refiriera así de él.- Ya veo…-

-Sé que eres una buena persona…-recordó el día que lo vio defender a un estudiante el primer día de clase.- Algún día lo entenderán…-

-Hace un momento actuaste como una heroína-alabo con una sonrisa divertida.-Los héroes acuden al que está necesitando ayuda…-

-El que estaba en peligro no eras tú…-explico con una gota de sudor al costado de su cabeza.

El se rio, llevo su mano al rostro de ella para mover delicadamente su flequillo.-Tienes la frente sucia-comunico al ver el rastro de la suciedad del balón. Ella se sonrojo al tacto. Inconscientemente, acaricia esa zona y se acerca más, ya que le dio curiosidad al ver que la mugre no salía. Al estar a pocos centímetros, él noto su cercanía y sus mejillas adoptaron un intenso color rojo, pero aun así no se alejo.

-¡Kakaroto! Va a comenzar el otro partido… ¡No te demores, insecto!-interrumpió provocando que ellos se alejen sobresaltados.

-S-Si… ¡A-Adiós, Milk!-se despidió persiguiendo al hombre con cabello en forma de flama, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos se regreso y la miro con seriedad.- Si ganamos, ¿Saldrías conmigo en las vacaciones de verano?- Ella no tardo en asentir.- Esta bien…-luego trato de irse.

-Goku…-él se voltea.-Que te vaya bien…-deseo mientras miraba el suelo nerviosa, lo que la llevo a ignorar que el pelinegro se devuelve nuevamente y le besa la mejilla. Ella se avergüenza inmediatamente al ver que él se despide con la mano y finalmente se va.


End file.
